


Ask Yourself

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Rimming, mention of MPREG, slight Hunk/Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: Collection of my tumblr request fics, tags will be added as the fics are added!





	1. #36. living in a society where their love is taboo

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'm going to dump all of the ask fics I've made!  
> Requests are still CLOSED at this point in time, if that changes, I will change it to OPEN on here. :) 
> 
> Just because these are all klance right now, doesn't mean I'm not open to other pairings! And it doesn't have to be from the short au fic list either, that is just what kickstarted all of this. But if you DO want to do a request from the AU list, I can redo ones that I've already done as a lot of them I had multiple ideas for :) 
> 
> These are being done at my nsfw blog - deecherrydicks@tumblr.
> 
> Anyways - here we go.

“So, about friday? You, me, the dance?”

Lance smiled down at the girl he leaned down toward, her eyes flitting up to him and her lips curling in a frown - which was never a good sign, but hey, he’d take chances. The frown didn’t last long until it was flipped into a sneer, and the girl was pushing at his chest, making him move so she could step passed him.

“No thank you.”

Lance watched her walk away, his lips pursing, but only for a moment because despite the rather embarrassing rejection and the mocking eyes of his peers on him, he had a hidden agenda with it. He sagged his shoulders and walked off, completely aware of the sympathetic looks as well as the laughter. He was used to this. His classmates had no clue, not really.

Once out of their view, Lance yelped as he was pulled - his eyes landed on the person who had pulled him over in this unoccupied hallway. The bell was ringing, but Lance didn’t care, not when lips like these were on his.

Lance broke the kiss with a laugh, reaching down to fiddle with the person’s tie, the same one that came with his own school uniform. “Someone missed me.”

“Just shut up and keep kissing me.”

Lance hummed and did just that, his heart swelling with the fullness of enjoying kissing this man. Lance had always known he was a bit different from his peers, different from his family. He’d always suspected that he was more sexually open, more aware of his own sex… but he had never thought he’d actually experiment, at least not until he was out of school - out on his own where his family wouldn’t get dragged into.

And yet, he met Keith.

Keith, who was nipping at his lower lip right now and palming him through his slacks.

“Mm! You that horny?”

“You’re kidding right? We haven’t touched each other since last week, of course I’m horny.”

“You know how it is…”

Keith’s lips pursed, and that small moment of hesitation made Lance make his move, he took Keith by the wrist and took them into the men’s restroom.

“It’s a good thing you skip class a lot.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “They know my family situation, besides, I have all of my credits - you, on the other hand…”

“Hey! I just had my heart broken! They all will think I went home crying.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but then Lance was up against him, his knee pressing up against the crotch of Keith’s pants, making the other moan. Lance nudged under his jaw with his nose.

“You should be comforting me.”

“I would, if you were actually heart broken.”

They kissed again, Lance moving and pushing Keith up against the bathroom stall, both of them inching slowly toward the opening. Once inside the stall, Lance broke the kiss to shut and lock the door. He paused for a moment.

“Don’t you ever get tired of hiding?”

Keith was already working on his belt, his brow raising. “What brought this on?”

Lance shrugged, eyes lidded as Keith’s hand delved into his boxers. “Just, that it isn’t fair.”

Keith didn’t answer that, just moved his hand in that fluid motion that they were all too familiar with. Lance knew Keith was equally tired of hiding too. They both were - why should they have to hide away their feelings? Why did they have to resort to stolen kisses in darkness? Why couldn’t they just be who they were?

“Stop thinking so hard.” said Keith, who had stopped touching Lance - why had he stopped?

“I’m sorry, I just can’t stand hiding this.”

Keith quirked a brow and Lance snorted a laugh.

“Okay, not this, this… but y’know… that I love you.”

God, when Keith blushed… Lance grinned at that expression, his confidence spiking at the shy look on this guy’s face - it was too much. Keith made a soft grunt when Lance now pressed him against the stall, his hands dipping into Keith’s underwear. Keith groaned, looking at Lance who was now grinning.

“On the other hand, hiding this part isn’t so bad - only I get to see you like this.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah,” he squeezed Keith’s dick, pumping it gently. “But I’m your dork.”

Keith groaned and he thrust up into that hand, eyes fluttering shut as he gave way to the sensation of Lance’s hand. Both of them diving deep into this secret passion they has to keep hidden from the world. Diving deep into the sensations of their passion so they could forget about the world at large, forget that this was “immoral” that they weren’t supposed to love each other.

It was enough, for now. 

But for how long?

Those thoughts were pushed away with a kiss and more.


	2. #37. meet in prison au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot I wrote this one, I actually really, really loved how it turned out and if anyone can guess on here where I got inspiration from, you have my heart!

“Unbelievable, fucking unbelievable!”

Lance growled as he stalked his cell, looking like a caged animal as he did so - glaring at one of the prison guards passing by. Fuck, he couldn’t believe was in here again! But he wouldn’t be for long. He just had to figure out a way out, as he always did. He always found a way out.

“Settle down, you’re going to burn a hole in the floor.”

Lance scowled and looked toward where the voice came from - from within his own cell. Great, a cellmate made it harder to escape - which was probably the prison guard’s plan the entire time. He scoffed at the cellmate.

“It won’t matter soon enough, I won’t be staying long.”

“Oh yeah? What did you do? Forget to pay a ticket?”

Lance crossed his arms. “What I did doesn’t matter, as I said, I won’t be here much longer.”

Whoever this cellmate was, he was annoying. Just looking at him Lance couldn’t tell if he’d been here that long to have his hair grow out into that hideous mullet or if he just hasn’t taken advantage of the guys who cut hair in exchange for cigarettes or sex. Either way, the guy was sitting up now, those dark eyes on Lance. Did he recognize him now? Did this ass finally realize he was sharing his cell with a legend?

“You’re crazy.”

So much for preening. Lance’s lips curled in a snarl. “I’ll have you know I’ve broken out of this exact prison nine times.”

“Nine times?”

“Nine times.”

Silence for a beat and then the springs popped as his cellmate flopped back down, turning away from Lance.

“Now I know you’re crazy.”

Lance wanted to pull his hair out.

–

It was later that night that Lance decided if he wanted to get out of here, he sadly had to have the cooperation of his cellmate… his cellmate that ignored him and had no idea who he fucking was! Why couldn’t he have a cool cellmate like before? That guy had helped them bust out of this joint! But no, this guy was just… ugh.

“C’mon man, I can bust us out of here.”

“Oh, now its us, huh?”

Lance was struck for a moment - a response! But he quickly caught himself as he grinned. “Yeah, so what do you say?”

“I say you’re full of shit.”

Lance growled. “I’m fucking Lance ‘The Tailor’ McClain, I can bust out of this joint, but I can’t do it without your help.”

“Well, I’m Keith Kogane and I’m not helping you.”

“Keith, my pal! C’mon, man.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What am I getting out of this?”

“Uh.. freedom? Hello?”

Keith shook his head, sitting up. “I want something for it now.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Okay, you a cigarette kind of guy, alcohol? Or are you in for the more lewd persuasions? I can do whatever you want.”

That got Keith’s attention even more and Lance knew he had him - hook, line, and sinker. “Whatever I want?”

Lance licked his lips - keenly aware of Keith’s eyes on his lips now. Fuck, the guy was either going to ask for a blowjob or to fuck him, probably. Damn, Lance didn’t have any lube on him and asking for lube was kind of… out of the question.

“Yeah, whatever you want man.”

“I want you to eat my ass.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed and he stomped a foot. “I’m not joking here! Do you doubt my skills that much?! I’ll have you know-”

Keith raised a hand, standing up now and approached Lance. The closer the guy got, the more aware Lance was of how hot he actually was and how dangerous he looked. Lance was used to danger, but this guy looked like he was involved in something that got him put in here.

“I wasn’t joking. I want your tongue up my ass or else no cooperation.”

Lance blinked, feeling a little off his kilter. He was no stranger to the ins and outs of gay sex - especially when it came to exchanging favors, but he was more used to getting asking to bend over than… this.

“Sure, I can handle a little ass eating if it means I’m busting out of here.”

Keith’s lips curled upward. “Make it good and you’ll have more than just my cooperation.”

Lance wasn’t sure what that meant, but hey - he had an accomplice now and that just meant he was one step closer to getting out.

He squawked when Keith was already returning to his cot, shimmying out of his pants.

“What? Right now!?”

Keith gave him a look over his shoulder. “What did you want? A candle lit dinner first?”

Lance approached, his nose wrinkling. “Of course not, just didn’t expect it to be so… sudden.”

“What can I say, I’m impatient and impulsive, now do you want my help or not?”

Lance clicked his tongue and got onto the cot behind Keith, each down to palm his ass. He was mildly surprised at how nice it felt in his hands - the soft skin was tight but plush enough to squeeze. he flexed his fingers against it.

“You have a nice ass.”

“Thanks, hope it tastes good too.”

Lance huffed, kneaded and then finally he leaned down, swiping his tongue along the crest of Keith’s ass and then heading south.

It had been awhile since Lance had done this, as he was usually asked to be the one getting his ass messed with, so to actually be the one in control of someone’s ass was kind of nice.

“Hnn… that’s it.”

And that was a reward too. Lance felt his cock harden at the sound of that raspy voice encouraging him. He lapped at the twitching hole, feeling it pulse under his tongue. The guy was enjoying it, good, not just because that was the goal, but hell - Lance was finding himself enjoying it too.

The guy was so fucking responsive too, holy shit. He was grinding his hips back against Lance’s tongue, back bowing and those fucking moans… shit, Lance could come just by eating this guys ass and that was embarrassing.

“Fuck, Lance… nngh! More!”

Lance could feel the tip of his tongue breach inside Keith’s hole, licking against the inside of the rim - he heard the other give out a sharp cry, rough and needy as he pushed back, Lance hardened his tongue as best as one could, piercing a little deeper into that hole, licking as deep as he could get.

“Oh, fuck!”

“Mm!”

And that must of have been a really good move, because Keith unleashed a rather bestial cry and he came in a solid spurt, slumping down on the bed.

Lance pulled out, licking his upper lip before wiping his mouth.

“So I have your help?”

“Mmhm.”

Lance fist-pumped the air and moved to leave the cot, only for Keith to grab his wrist and pull him down.

Lance was about to say he didn’t cuddle, but Keith was straddling him now.

“What are you doing?”

“We aren’t finished.”

“We’re not?”

Keith’s eyes glinted as he pushed his pants down, taking hold of Lance’s cock from behind and then pressed it against his spit-slicked hole. “Far from over.”

And when Keith sunk down on Lance’s cock, Lance swore he saw sparks. He groaned and reached up, grabbing hold of Keith’s hips - which were already moving fluidly as if he were born to take his cock. Lance licked lips. He wanted out of prison, but hell - that could wait just a little more for this.


	3. #43. falling in love with your best friend's partner au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how long this one was! I loved writing it though :3

“You never told me that you were dating again.”

Hunk was fiddling with the spoon in his soup, looking nervous - which made Lance want to pat his best friend on the back, but reaching over their food would only make a mess. Still, Hunk finally telling him what he had suspected all along was a relief.

“Yeah, well, y’know… after my big break up with Shay I wasn’t really looking for awhile.”

Lance nodded, focusing a little bit back on his food, while keeping his attention on Hunk, who still looked nervous.

“Is everything okay in paradise?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, It’s great actually.”

“Then…? You’re really fidgety, man. I mean, I know you have a lot of nervous energy…”

“It’s just, I’m dating a guy this time.”

That got Lance’s attention even more, he had to grip his utensil a little harder than necessary for fear of him dropping it. He had known that Hunk was a little bi-curious - they had discussed it when Lance himself had came out of the closet, but he’d never thought Hunk would actually explore that side of himself. Lance swallowed.

“Congrats man, he must be one hell of a dude for you to date him.”

“Oh yeah, Keith’s great.”

Lance’s nose wrinkled. “His name is not though.”

Hunk rolled his eyes, before giving Lance an apologetic look. “I actually… invited him out today, to meet you.”

Lance stiffened in his seat, feeling a little surprised, but hey - if Hunk was that serious about the guy, he couldn’t be that bad, right?

It got worse though - the moment the guy walked in. Lance watched as this hot guy strolled over to Hunk, Hunk standing up in greeting, and they began chattering away. It was all background noise to Lance, who was looking at this guy now - really looking at him… no checking him out. But how could he not? He was his fucking type! He was a little shorter than Lance but not terribly so - a perfect kissing height, his body type trim and fit, he probably worked out but only on his terms and not to impress others, dark hair that set off his complexion, and that ass… oh man, Lance could build an alter for this guy’s ass.

And what was he doing!? He was oogling Hunk’s boyfriend’s fucking ass!

“Keith, this is Lance - my best friend.”

Keith finally acknowledged Lance, and oh man - the minute their eyes met, Lance was gone. More than gone. His eyes were stunning, but the way the air felt electric… Lance had never felt this before, this instant attraction. Sure, he had flirted early on, gotten those little sparks of playful flirtation that sent tingles through his body, adrenaline and dopamine making him happy and jittery, but this? This was something primal.

“Hey.”

Oh, no… No, no, no! Even his voice was fucking hot. Raspy, not too deep - just, perfect.

“Hey.”

Hunk smiled at them, pulling out a seat for Keith to sit down in. Lance was screaming internally - because, while he was thrilled to meet Hunk’s latest, he also didn’t want to have a friendly dinner with this guy. No, he wanted to bend this guy over the table and have his way with him - which was super wrong, he’s dating Hunk! He could never do that to his best friend. So Lance had to bite back the urge to hit on this gorgeous guy, hold back his flirtations in respect for his best friend.

It was hard, of course - but he did it.

After Keith received a call from his half-brother, he had to excuse himself, making Lance feel a little more relieved - he slumped in his chair and Hunk grinned at him.

“What do you think?”

Oh man, what a loaded question.

“He seems pretty cool.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, totally. I’m actually pretty jealous.”

Hunk laughed, lightly punching Lance on the shoulder. “Glad I have your approval, it means a lot to me.”

And more guilt built in his chest. Yeah, he had Lance’s approval… but Lance also approved of Keith bouncing on his own lap… fuck, this was torture. How as he supposed to hang with his best friend now without popping a raging boner every time his boyfriend came into view?

He’d make it, somehow.

—

There comes a time in every relationship when the magic starts to fade, just a little bit. Ugly sides arise, things come up that prove - oh hey, this person has other sides to them or oh hey, this person isn’t solely devoted to me - they have other commitments, and Lance was witnessing just that.

He sipped at his latte, his left eye twitching slightly as Keith sat ahead of him - that snug sweater on him looked so good, but more than that, his angry face was also cute. Keith’s fingers were moving quickly on his phone before he sighed, placing his phone down.

“I just.. I don’t understand, they broke up - why is Hunk still helping her out?”

“Because he’s Hunk, and he’s known Shay since like, forever.”

Keith’s mouth worked and Lance couldn’t keep his gaze off of it.

“Yeah, but don’t you find it a little underhanded of Shay? I mean, she broke up with him! Shouldn’t she find someone else to help her out?”

Lance raised his hands in defense. “Look, I don’t know why Shay asked Hunk personally. They do go way back and before they were lovers they were very good friends. Hunk’s not the type to cast away a friend, even if they go through a break up.”

“You told me it had been a bad one too.”

“Well, Hunk cried.”

“Hunk cries at Disney movies.”

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, he does.”

Keith crossed his arms, his scowl deepening. “So was the break up even ‘that bad’ I mean, what if…”

He didn’t finish that and neither did Lance, but the ‘what if they got back together’, hung heavy in the air.

Lance sipped his latte again, turning his head away. “I mean, Hunk wouldn’t do that! If he was even contemplating dating Shay again, he’d break up with you first!”

Keith sighed, carding his hand through his hair. “This is what I get for dating bi guys.”

“What’s wrong with bi guys?”

“Nothing! It’s just… Hunk definitely leans more to the straight side of things.”

Lance crossed his arms, eyes sliding shut as he nodded. “That’s true, we took the kinsey scale test and he ranked like, a one or two.”

Keith snorted. “The kinsey scale is bullshit.”

“No it’s not! It’s a good gauge of how gay you are.”

“I don’t need some scale to tell me how much I like sucking dick.”

Oh thank god Lance wasn’t drinking his latte at that moment, he would have choked or snorted it up his nose. “Well, I’m a proud 3.5 on the scale thank you very much!”

Keith’s lips twitched into a smirk. “I didn’t know they did point fives on the scale.”

“They do when I’m taking it.”

“So, you lean more toward guys, huh?”

The itch to flirt was rising, Lance felt the urge to suck in his lips to stop himself. “Yep.”

The ‘p’ popped from his mouth and Keith hummed, taking a sip from his own drink - coffee, black. Lance licked his lips and watched Keith tap away again, those dark eyes looking a little sad - or at least Lance thought so.

“Hey, c’mon. Hunk is a great guy and he… he really likes you, maybe even loves you. Have faith in him? Okay?”

Keith looked up at Lance and smiled and god… that smile. Lance’s heart thudded in his chest.

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Lance smiled numbly, the hollow feeling in his chest echoing.

—

It was weird, how much Lance was beginning to hang out with Keith - the more they did, the more he found himself attracted to the other and it fucking hurt, if he were being real. But he couldn’t just stop now, not when they were getting so close.

“This movie is so lame.”

Lance laughed, highly aware of the way their socked feet were touching as they sat sprawled out on the floor. The soft blankets underneath them giving them more padding from the shitty carpet of Lance’s apartment and a bowl of chips between them. When had they started having these movie nights? More specifically - when had they started to have these movie nights without Hunk?

“Well yeah, that’s the point of Bad Movie Friday, yeah?”

Keith grinned, his foot twitching - Lance stiffened at the feel of it against his foot, a jolt rushing through him. Fuck, he had it bad. But he also couldn’t just… go on his impulses and rub his foot right back… that would be…

“True. Oh shit, did you see that?”

No, no he hadn’t… he was too busy mesmerized by their feet, the way the heat radiated from them, touching yet not touching at all. He wanted to play footsie right now, but that was too intimate. He breathed in deep, trying to collect the pieces of his racing, broken heart. Fuck, he had to stop doing this…

Keith laughed, foot twitching again and Lance thought.re.. fuck it.

He barked out a laugh and moved his foot, rubbing against Keith’s. The feeling was, oh god, it felt so good, pleasure shivered down his spine and he felt his whole body ease, finally giving in to one of his impulses.

But, there was a side effect - and that was Keith’s abrupt silence. Lance felt himself stiffen right back up. Shit, had he fucked this up? He glanced at Keith from the corner of his eyes - he looked a little serious, which during this cheesy ass movie was a bad sign, but… his ears were a little red. Lance swallowed, looking back down to their feet, full on touching now, he flexed his toes, feeling the weight of Keith’s foot against his own and then…

Holy shit, Keith’s foot was moving against his, rubbing. Lance could feel heat enter his face, and he threw caution to the wind, rubbing his foot right back. He could feel the tension melt between them and oh man, this was worth it. Even if it made things awkward between them later. He heard Keith sigh too - not an exasperated one, but one of relief, and then they were back to focusing on the movie, laughing and pulling jokes, their feet continuing to snuggle as they did.

After the movie was over and Keith excused himself, leaving Lance alone in his apartment - he looked down at his foot, the warmth still there from Keith’s foot and he knew he was so fucked.

—

“So how are things with Keith?”

Lance asked, not so innocently, to Hunk, who was busy working on his project for his engineering class. He stopped and looked at his friend.

“Uh, why do you ask?”

“You never bring him up anymore. Did you guys break up or something?”

“No, we haven’t, it’s just… dating a guy is a big change for me, you know?”

Lance bit his lip. He was mostly asking because he wanted Keith for himself - but he was also asking because Keith had been complaining to him about how distant Hunk was being, asking because Keith was worried.

Hunk smiled. “Have you been talking to him?”

Lance blinked, jerking up straight. “Uh, why do you think that?”

“Well, because Keith has asked me if anything was wrong too, and he actually talks about you, you know.”

“He… does?”

“Oh yeah, I’m cool with you guys hanging out, by the way. Keith doesn’t have a lot of friends and you’re like, an amazing friend.”

Oh no, he wasn’t. He was a terrible friend. A terrible friend with a boner for his friend’s boyfriend.

“Keith really likes you.”

“Aw, shucks.” said Lance, but his voice fell flat because he felt terrible now - guilty for falling in love with his best friend’s boyfriend.

Was he in love with Keith?

Maybe not real love, but an attraction that could easily become love if nurtured. But Lance... he had to nip it in the bud before it weeded out of control. He had to stop.

So he did.

—

It was the by the fifteenth missed call and the,he wasn’t sure how many, ignored texts that Keith finally stopped. Lance sighed, not wanting to open the text messages from Keith - knowing what he was doing was cowardly, was stupidly cowardly. He should just fess up, he should just…

“Lance! Open up goddamn it, I’m going to kick your ass!”

Lance yelped. So much for pretending he wasn’t here. He should have known he wouldn’t be able to just ignore Keith like he was some bug bite that would go away if he didn’t touch it. No, Keith was an impulsive sort and he took action. So of course he'd actually come by rather than just giving up.

“You heard me!”

“Okay, okay.” said Lance weakly, moving on wobbly legs to open the door.

He was punched the minute he did.

“Ow!! Hey! What the fuck!?”

“I told you I was going to kick your ass!”

“For not picking up!? Jesus, someone has issues!”

Keith looked, well, he looked a little shooken. Lance frowned at that.

“I thought something was wrong, you asshole! Don’t just ignore my calls like that, you live alone - what if you had chocked on a garlic knot and died!?”

“Extreme much?”

“That’s not the point!”

“I’m sorry, okay!? I won’t ignore King Keith’s mighty calls any more.”

Keith breathed in, taking his coat off and hanging it on his peg - his peg… it was the only one he used, Lance felt like a fool for noticing.

“Why were you ignoring my calls?”

“Just didn’t feel like talking.”

“For days? That’s not like you.”

“Yeah well…”

Keith’s frown deepened and he looked hurt. “Did I… do something?”

“No! God no, you didn’t do anything. This is all me.”

And god damn did that sound lame. But it was the truth. It was because Lance couldn’t keep this up anymore, he couldn’t look at Keith without thinking about wanting to kiss him, wanting to fuck him… wanting to just be with him. And he couldn’t do that to Hunk.

Keith pursed his lips, but then shrugged. “Okay.”

It sounded like defeat and a new awkwardness was building between them, which hurt. Lance had always felt at ease with Keith and now he had gone and ruined it.

He was a shit friend.

Keith didn’t stay long that night, leaving before they even started Bad Movie Friday.

—

“I broke up with Keith.”

“You what!?”

Hunk looked at Lance, giving him a surprised look. “I said, I broke up with Keith.”

“Why!? I thought you guys were doing fine!”

Hunk blinked, brow furrowing. “Why are you so surprised by this? You haven’t noticed how distant he’s been with me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I invite him over and he says he’s busy with a friend. I try to initiate more dates and he says he can’t. I don’t know what I did, but he was obviously not that into me.”

This was the first Lance heard of this, but now he thought back to times he and Keith had been hanging out, Keith texting someone… oh no, had he ignored Hunk in favor for him? Lance wanted to kick his past, horny, selfish self.

“So like, you can go after him now.”

Lance damn near jumped out of his seat. “What!?”

Hunk raised an eyebrow and smiled. “You think I didn’t notice? You totally think he’s hot.”

Lance’s heart was pounding a mile a minute. “Well, I… can’t deny that. But Keith is…”

Not for him.

Hunk shrugged. “Whatever you decide, you have my blessing, is all I’m saying.”

Lance looked down at the floor, the sound of Hunk working a background noise filtering through the many thoughts Lance had now.

And when he got home, he was tempted to text Keith - ask him how he was doing. But would that seem desperate? Lance looked at the last text message Keith had ever sent him 

‘What did I do??’

It made Lance feel guilty. He sighed and finally typed out what he thought sounded best given the situation.

‘Hunk told me about the break up. I’m sorry.’

He hit send and threw himself back on his bed, sighing as he looked up at his ceiling, never noticing how dirty it looked - well, it was a shitty little apartment.

His phone buzzing brought his attention away from his ceiling. His heart jolted at the text from Keith.

‘Can I come over?’

His fingers moved before he could stop himself.

‘What am I, the rebound?’

‘Maybe ;)’

‘lol yah, come on over.’

It didn’t take long for Keith to make it over, Lance invited him in. There were no wet tears like there had been with Hunk’s break up with Shay, no sniveling and no hugging. Keith just stood there, in his apartment.

“You okay?”

Keith looked at him, raising an eyebrow. “If you’re asking if I’m heart broken, I’m not.”

“Oh…”

“If anything, this experience made me realize something.”

Lance watched Keith, hang his coat, slip off his shoes… he looked like he was at home here, and that thought made Lance’s chest ache. But why should it? He wasn’t with Hunk anymore, he was single…

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?”

“While Hunk is a great guy and an even better friend, I never really loved him. Love is a strong word and it doesn’t come easily, but yeah… I don’t think I could give Hunk the love he deserved. And…”

Keith was moving closer to Lance, giving him a pointed look. “I think I found someone else.”

“O-Oh?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I… know him?”

“It’s you, stupid.”

Lance glowered at him. “Hey! That’s not very nice to say to someone you like.”

Keith rolled his eyes, but he sombered up pretty quickly. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“I like you, Lance. Do you have anything to say to that?”

A crossroad opened up and Lance found himself taking the path he knew he had to take.

“I like you too, I’ve liked you the moment Hunk introduced us and I tried, I tried so hard not to just-”

“I know, me too.”

Fuck.

Lance looked at Keith with a wide eyed expression.

“And all those dates we had, watching movies together, going out to eat-”

“Those were dates?”

Keith laughed, that cute raspy laugh that Lance wanted to hear while he kissed the hell out of his neck. “Yeah, those were dates. Every time we hung out, I just wanted to kiss you.”

“I wanted to kiss you too.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Right now-mm!”

Keith had tugged him towards him, planting their lips together and oh man, Lance’s heart pummeled the insides of his chest, his eyes slid closed and he slanted his head just right, keeping the pleasurable pressure until they pulled apart, eyes meeting.

“God, that felt good.”

Lance smiled in amusement. “Yeah… I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

Keith’s lips quirked up. “Yeah?”

“I also wanted to do a lot of other things, but let’s not talk about that.”

“Oh no, we’re talking about that.”

Lance practically squeaked as Keith was pushing at him, a devliish look in his eyes as he made the other walk backwards. It was until the back of Lance’s knees hit the couch that he stopped. Lance plopped down and Keith was suddenly in his lap.

“What other things?”

Lance swallowed noisily and Keith snickered.

“What,” Keith rubbed his ass against Lance’s lap. “other things?”

Lance growled. “If you’re doing this you know damn well what other things, you tease.”

“Oh, do I? Why don’t you show me, loverboy Lance.”

“You’ll never let me live that down, will you?”

“No. I won’t.”

Lance kissed him again, this time, it wasn't just a pressure - a meeting of lips - but it was a passion - a meeting of two people who had been longing for each other. The passion sparked and a fire spread out inside of them. The kiss grew sloppy and Keith broke it was a pant, his hips undulating against Lance’s.

“I’ve been so horny too.”

Lance laughed. “Hunk never fuck you?”

Keith shook his head. “No, I was too busy fantasizing about you.”

Lance pressed a kiss against the column of Keith’s neck, nipping at it - licking at the offended area, his hips pushing up against Keith’s enjoying the way he gasped and squirmed, giving back each thrust he received.

“Fuck, I could come like this.”

“Don’t talk about coming, it will make me come.” crowed Keith, his arms wrapping around Lance’s shoulders as he grinded down a little harder now. Lance let out a string of curses.

“Babe, if you keep… oh fuck, yeah… keep, shit!”

They were a tangle of moaning messes as they moved against each other. Keith finally pulled himself away, only to take off his pants, shoving his boxers down too - Lance was right there with him, finally taking hold of Keith.

They resumed their bump and grind, the feel of their naked flesh pressed together making them tremble all the more. Lance reached up and carded his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“Fuck, this feels better than I imagined.”

Keith moaned, a small smile forming on his lips. He chuckled breathlessly. “Yeah?”

Lance groaned, lowering one hand to grasp their dicks together, creating more friction - Keith growled, rolling his hips in demand.

“F-Fuck! Lance, oh…!”

Lance swallowed. “Shit, Keith… I want to fuck you so bad.”

Keith cried out, coming in Lance’s hand, against his dick. Lance choked on his own curse at that, feeling his own orgasm approaching, twitching as he came against Keith.

They both breathed in each other’s air, eyes locking. Lance kissed Keith, who chuckled into it.

They sat there for a moment, basking in the after glow until Keith finally nosed at Lance’s ear lobe.

“So, about fucking me?”

Lance grinned. “Lube’s in my room.”

“Well? What are we waiting for?”

Lance grinned as Keith began dragging him towards the bedroom, leaving their pants behind. What had they been waiting for? Other than just the right time and the right place.

And that was here and now.


	4. #5.one night stand and falling pregnant au

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Lance looked at Hunk, frowning as the other was looking around the seedy place, both of them stiffening when a scantily clad woman passed them by. Lance licked his lips and then grinned at Hunk.

“Of course I do, I’m finally off my rut - I want to go have some fun now.”

Hunk frowned. “I just have a bad feeling.”

“You didn’t have to come, you know.”

“Someone had to be your safe ride home.”

Ah, Hunk. He was the best of the best. Lance definitely didn’t deserve him. He hung off him for a second before finally flouncing off. He appreciated Hunk being here, but he wasn’t just here to pal around with his best friend, oh no, he was here to find someone to fuck.

It sucked being an unmated Alpha. He’d been cooped up for a week while his rut ravaged his body and he had been stuffed up with medication on top of it, so it wasn’t like he was constantly giving himself orgasms either. Now that his rut was over, he was free to play the field and right after rut was the best time to do it, less likely of getting anyone pregnant.

He made his way through the crowds, looking for single people - but mostly, he just let his nose lead him - a perk of being an Alpha. Alphas could smell someone who would be compatible with them, their scents calling to them. Lance thanked all the heavens for it, because damn it was helpful. It didn’t take him long to find someone whose sent was compatible with his - a cute little omega, dressed in a slick dress and talking with a friend. Lance licked his lips and moved closer.

“Hey.”

The woman looked at him, her brows knitting. Her friend gave them both an amused look.

“My name is Lance.”

The woman sniffed. “Did I ask for your name?”

Lance frowned, normally if someone had a compatible scent, they would be more approachable and accepting of conversation, but before Lance could even say anything else, the woman continued.

“And you stink of rut meds right now.”

Lance opened his mouth to combat that, but the two were leaving. When the other girl wrapped an arm possessively around the other’s waist, it looked like Lance didn’t have a chance to begin with. He groaned and leaned against the bar, knocking his head against it. Damn, the woman had smelled so good too… even now he could still smell her scent left over.

“That was embarrassing.”

Lance lifted his head, glowering to his right. A guy dressed in black stood by the bar, holding a drink. Lance couldn’t help but let his eyes roam - the other’s shirt was fitted, showing off his nice physique and then there were those pants… shit, those tight pants that emphasized that stunning ass. Lance couldn’t see it properly, but he could tell it made that booty pop. He sniffed and then realized… oh, this is where the scent was coming from, not the girl.

Maybe he still had a chance for some fun tonight.

“Yeah well, she doesn’t know what she’ll be missing out on.”

A brow cocked and god, that face. This guy was super hot. “Oh yeah? And what will she be missing out on?”

“Maybe you’d like to find out.”

The guy’s lips quirked and he tossed back his drink. Lance was half expecting the guy to turn and walk away, but when the other grabbed his wrist, Lance knew he was at least getting laid tonight.

“She was right though.”

“Huh?”

“You stink of rut meds.”

Lance flushed. “My rut just ended, so yeah, they probably haven’t flushed completely out of my system yet.”

“Why come to the bar already then?”

“Uh, hello? I’m at my least fertile right now. It’s the best time to hook up.”

The guy snorted, bringing Lance out to a car. Must be his. Lance felt a little wary now - eyeing the vehicle.

“You aren’t going to kidnap me and make me into your sex toy or something… are you?”

The guy rolled his eyes and motioned for Lance to get in. He did so, feeling the heat of the other following him. Once in the car, Lance was feeling a little awkward. He had come to the bar to get laid, yeah - but this was extra seedy now. The only way it would have been worse was if they would have done it out in the alleyway behind the bar. So this was a small upgrade to that.

His focus was brought back on the guy as he heard his zipper being lowered. Lance licked his lips.

“Can I at least know who is going to be riding my dick?”

“Keith.”

Lance would have mocked that name if said person hadn’t just wrapped his lips around his dick. Lance let his head drop back in a groan, leaning back across the backseats, the buckles digging into his hip a bit, but he didn’t care - the attention on his dick was wet and hot, and god - that mouth moved like it was meant to be wrapped around his dick.

“Sh-Shit!”

An approving hum vibrated around his dick and oh my god, this guy was skilled. It made Lance wonder how often he did this. He felt the man’s tongue move, rubbing against the underside of his cock and then up. The stagnant air of the car brushed against his now uncovered cock. He looked down to see the head of his cock leave those plush lips, dark eyes looked at him.

“How far you want to take this?”

Lance breathed in. He could smell it - the scent of slick that permeated through the air. He knew then what the other was wanting, what he could give him.

“If you want me to fuck you, I have no problem doing that.”

“You obviously want to fuck me, I can smell it.”

Lance flared up. “You’re one to talk! I bet that your boxers are soaking wet right now.”

Keith squeezed Lance’s dick firmly, enough to get the other to moan and throw back his head, it thudded against the car door, a small ‘ow’ filtering out of his mouth. Keith chuckled, releasing his hold on Lance’s dick to grab at his hips, pulling him down a bit. Lance’s head hit the backseat now - a lot more comfortable than the car door - but now his legs… man, fucking in a car wasn’t comfortable at all. He bent his legs slightly. Keith frowned.

“Move your legs for a moment.”

“I don’t have much room.”

“Sit up then.”

“You’re the one who made me lay down!”

Lance listened though, sitting up right now. He watched as Keith climbed into his lap now, back facing him. Arousal thrummed through him - there was something dirty hot about this position - Keith sitting in his lap, back facing him. Face to face was intimate and personal… this.. this felt like what it truly was, a dirty one night stand for a fast and hard fuck.

Keith removed his shirt and Lance rumbled in approval. The light from outside hit that pale skin, making it glow in all the right ways. Lance rubbed at the other’s hips, hand inching to the other’s button and zipper, maneuvering them, opening him up and dipping in to tug at his hard cock.

Keith moaned, his head lolling back and Lance enjoyed the look on his face. The smell of slick was so strong in the small space of this car and oh god, Lance needed to get inside of this omega. He could feel his pheromones demanding for Keith to submit. A soft growl left Keith’s lips and his eyes narrowed at Lance - he apparently didn’t appreciate it.

“I’m sorry! It just happens, you know.”

Keith sniffed indignantly. “Whatever. Just fuck me already, I’m so wet right now.”

“So now you admit it.”

Those tight pants were pulled down and god, Lance was right - this guy’s ass was perfect - round and toned, a fleshy-pink color that was all too tasty looking. Lance took hold of his cock, lining it up with the soaking wet hole. He eyed the pale back. He thought about asking Keith if he were on any suppressants or if his heat was due, but if it were - Keith would have acted a lot differently. He would have been like a bitch in heat. And like him with his rut, unmated omegas were smart enough to stay in their homes during their heats.

So he threw caution to the wind and sunk deep inside of Keith.

“Fuck!” cried Keith, his back bowing as Lance’s dick filled him. “I needed this!”

Lance lips quirked, feeling confident now. “Yeah? You needed this fat dick?”

Keith growled, rocking his hips back. “Enough talk, show me what that dick can do.”

Lance pressed his forehead against Keith’s shoulder-blade and shifted his hips, pressing up, ass flexing as he fucked into Keith’s sloppy hole. That tight ass rocked down in tandem with his thrusts, the sound of the car bouncing with their movements made Lance’s gut churn in pleasure. He cursed as his nostrils flared at the scent of this omega, his slick smelled so fucking good and his skin, his whole being. Fuck, he could smell this every day for the rest of his life.

Except he couldn’t, this was just a one time thing.

That was the downfall to being an Alpha, fucking an Omega - it fucked with your body and with your head - alphas got this superiority complex when fucking an omega, thinking them ‘theirs’ when they definitely were not.

“Harder! Fuck!”

Lance growled, his hands gripping Keith’s hips harder as the other pushed back harder, bouncing faster on his dick. Fuck, it felt so good inside of him.

Keith was whining, damn near whimpering. It was all so alluring and shit, Lance could come just from hearing this guy. He wished he could record this sound so whenever he was in his rut, he had something hot to listen to.

“Give it to me, fuck… please.”

Lance frowned, he knew what Keith was talking about and he couldn’t. He couldn’t give him what he wanted. His rut was over, he wasn't going to pop a knot, even if he wanted to.

Lance released Keith’s hips and grabbed hold of his wrists instead, shifting a bit as he pulled back on those hands and pounded into him harder now - causing Keith to cry out as the change in pressure and position must have hit the right spot.

The feeling of Keith’s hole grasping his dick was becoming too much and Lance couldn’t hold on for much longer. He had to come, he had to.

Lance stiffened when he felt a familiar tingle - warning bells flashed in the back of his mind and a voice in the back of his head whispered the old warning too… He should have waited a little, he should have…

Too late now.

He growled as he felt that primal feeling fill him as the base of his dick began to balloon inside of Keith, filling him. Keith let out soft yips of pleasure as he was knotted - like he had been begging for. Lance bit his lip, resisting the other primal urge roaring inside of him - the one that said ‘bite your mate’, because Keith wasn’t his mate - he was just a fuck.

Lance released Keith’s wrists, maneuvering them so Keith was on his hands and knees and Lance was hunched over him, he reached down over and placed his hands over Keith’s and growled in his ear. Keith moaned and then, Lance was pounding, hard and deep, his knot pushing against the tight ringing with each thrust backward. Keith clawed at the backseat, his hips arching up into Lance’s, their hips knocking together as they fucked each other. Lance squeezed his eyes shut as he whimpered, his hips hammering as he felt the oncoming orgasm. He reached down and began stroking Keith, wanting him to come with him.

“Haa! Fuck, yes!! Right there, oh fuck!”

He felt Keith’s orgasm, not only from his dick, leaking come over his hands - but from his hole, twitching and gripping against his dick, trying to milk him. Lance needed to come so bad, he whimpered as he felt it - the first shoot. His thrusts grew short and rapid as he fucked into Keith, his come pumping into him - the knot keeping his seed trapped into him.

Once he finished, he slumped down onto Keith, panting against his ear. Keith licked his lips and shifted under Lance, wrapping his legs around him.

“We aren’t done yet.”

Lance swallowed, scenting the air. Fuck, this was going to be a long night.

—

This couldn’t be happening.

Yet, it was.

Lance swallowed, his cheeks red as the omega he’d fucked about three months ago stood in his apartment now, looking around curiously while Lance’s eyes locked to the rather flat stomach that supposedly housed his child… his child. Fuck, he had went to the bar after his rut to avoid this and now here he was.

"You don't believe me?” said Keith, who was looking at him with a scowl.

Lance sighed. “I wish I could, but I did knot you. It would be surprising if I didn’t get you pregnant.”

“You also put me through an after heat - those are bitches, might I add.”

Lance flushed. “I’m sorry!”

“And you pupped me-”

“I said sorry, I’m offering to help you raise it, what more do you want from me?”

Keith stepped closer. “Well, your bite would have been nice.”

Lance blinked, his already red cheeks growing even hotter. “We don’t even really know each other, don’t you think biting would have been…too much?”

“And knotting me wasn’t too much?”

The deadpan voice made Lance scowl, but he was right. 

“Besides,” said Keith, dark eyes meeting Lance’s gaze. “We’re going to really know each other now.”

Once again, he was right… plus Lance wasn’t the type to abandon family and he got Keith pregnant… even if it was on accident, he wouldn’t just leave him. He’d be a good alpha and care for his pregnant omega. He sighed, nosing one of Keith’s scent glands on his neck. Keith hummed in approval.

“You sure you want to be stuck with me?”

“Just bite me already.”

So fucking bossy, but Lance kind of liked that. He smiled against the scent gland before finally, biting into Keith, his omega.

For better or for worse.


	5. #40 exes meeting again after not speaking for years au -- take one

There was something unmistakably ‘Lance’ about this man, which made sense because this was Lance. Lance, who he hadn’t seen nor spoken to for years; Lance, who had left with a piece of his heart and more.

Lance, who had grown up to be really fucking sexy, holy shit.

Keith could feel his heart pound rigorously in his chest - thudding harshly against his ribcage as if it were going to burst out any moment. Lance had always had that kind of effect him though, maybe not as profusely, but it had still been there - a spark that ignited into a blazing fire the moment it had been lit. And that pretty much explained their relationship pretty well, a spark that exploded into a roaring fire.

But like all fires, they died out - the passion died out and things changed as it often would. They grew up and apart and it was just a part of life Keith had learned to accept, despite the way his body still ached for this insufferable man.

“Holy shit, Keith, is that you?”

Of course Lance would recognize him too, of course Keith couldn’t get off easy. But perhaps Keith would have been more disappointed if Lance hadn’t recognized him… still, what was more awkward than meeting up with your ex while trying to find someone to go home with?

Lance strolled over and Keith couldn’t help but just breath in that scent - it was familiar yet not. God, he still smelled good, only now it was more pronounced and not in that bad way the past Lance tried to do - damn near bathing in cologne. This had a more natural scent - more masculine and homey and fuck, did Keith just want to stick his head against Lance’s neck and lick that scent off of him.

“So what brings you out here?”

Keith cocked a brow, his lips quirking slightly, he raised his glass slightly to his lips, not drinking but peering Lance over the rim mockingly. “What do you think?”

Keith swore he saw some sort of jerk - as if Lance didn’t like that answer and what it insinuated. Keith found he liked that a little too much.

Lance breathed out a sigh. “This your usual fishing hole?”

Keith didn’t want to give Lance the satisfaction that he hadn’t ‘gone fishing’ all that much since they left each other. Keith had been more of a loner in the first place, so relationships had never came easy to him. It had been with Lance, but that had been different, their pasts too intertwined, he knew him unlike anyone else.

So he lied.

“Yeah, usually.”

Lance hummed, looking around the bar. It wasn’t a bad bar, per say, but it was obvious why anyone would come here, they only came for two reasons - either to get fucked up or to get fucked. Keith could tell by the look in Lance’s eyes that he thought he could do better, whatever. Lance’s opinion didn’t matter anymore.

“Well, aren’t you here for the same thing?”

The way Lance looked at his glass - the drink in that cup had to be that one mixed drink Lance had always drank, orange flavored - Keith bet his breath already tasted like that. The fine hairs on the back of his neck prickled as Lance’s chuckle shot through his body.

“Yeah, I mean… this place isn’t a place for anything else, right?”

Keith licked over his top teeth, shifting against the bar and then a weird thought went through his mind and before he could stop himself, it was out of his mouth.

“Maybe we could wingman for each other.”

Lance’s brow furrowed and there was a distant look in his eyes. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, why not? We had been together before, you know… we know what we like, so why not help each other out?”

Lance tossed the rest of his drink down and then placed his cup on the counter. “Okay, why not.”

—

“What about them?” asked Keith, his body buzzing with the alcohol in his veins. He had come here with the intention of finding someone, but now he was notoriously close to getting fucked up rather than fucked. He watched Lance eye the guy he had pointed to. They were cute, at least Keith thought so.

“Nah, not my type.”

“Pft. That’s what you said about everyone who has came in. How about you help me snag him then.”

“What? No way!”

Keith scowled. “Why not?”

“Because he looks like he carries something, if you know what I mean.”

Keith cocked a brow. Lance had also said that about a few other people - it was getting a little ridiculous. It was like there was a fault with every guy or girl that walked in. Keith huffed a long sigh.

“Well, I’m done just nursing my drink.”

It was time to take action. Keith wanted to get laid, Lance being here wasn’t going to stop that. He knocked back his drink, tapping it on their table, and made his move - he was highly aware of Lance’s gaze on him, wondering just what the other was thinking, which was silly - he shouldn’t care. They had long since ended, leaving behind their old relationship in the past along with so many other things, they should leave it alone.

But as Keith invited this random guy to dance, the less passion he felt with him and the more he hoped Lance was watching him move, hoping he'd become entranced with the slide and glide of his hips.

A pair of hands slid around his waist from behind him and hot breath ghosted over his ear.

“I don’t think you’re really that into him.”

And the guy obviously wasn’t either - too busy dancing with anyone and everyone to really take note of Keith. Keith glanced at Lance from the corner of his eyes, leaning back against that broad chest that he had once known. God, it felt good to be against it again - even though it was broader now, stronger even, but it still felt like home.

Keith turned, wrapping his arms around Lance’s shoulders. “Want to get out of here?”

It was a dangerous thing to ask, as it held so much. Lance could take it many ways - ‘let’s get out of here so we can catch up’, ‘let’s get out of here and get sober’ or… ‘let’s get out of here so we can fuck’. Keith hoped he would pick up on what he wanted right now, what he needed.

“Yeah,” said Lance, voice thick and low. “Let’s go.”

They made their way out, hailing a taxi, stumbling into it - Keith was so keyed up the entire ride to Lance’s place - his body humming with excitement, pulsing like a jolt of electricity had been zapped into him. If he were just a little drunker - he would have jumped Lance the moment they got into the taxi, giving the driver a show - but he was sober enough not to, and besides - he wasn’t some horny teenager, he could at least save that kind of behavior for behind closed doors.

Lance guided him to his apartment, which Keith found himself a little sad that it wasn’t “their” place. The old apartment they had once shared. It had been shoebox small, but god, it had felt like home. He grew curious as Lance unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Keith to enter first, taking a look around.

It had a homey sense, but that was just how Lance decorated, but just the feeling of stepping into a ghost of the past yet not… it made Keith’s chest feel tight.

“Nice place.”

“Yeah, well, it was a nice upgrade, I guess.”

The ‘I guess’ hung in the air and Keith wondered if he missed their shoebox apartment too.

“So, are you still up for…?”

Keith looked at Lance, a strange feeling in his chest. He should say no. He really should, because they had ended… this wasn’t good. Was it?

Or maybe.

Maybe they were meant to meet at the bar tonight, maybe this was the sign Keith had been looking for ever since they broke up. Maybe, they were meant to be.

“Yeah, I am.”

Lance leaned into him, grabbing him by the hips, tilting them up ever so slightly up to meet his own, pressing against him. “Sorry you had to settle with me tonight.”

“I’m not settling.”

Their heads tilted at the same time, connecting together as if they had never stopped doing this - coming together as if a rift had never formed between them. The sweet kiss broke and then Keith was taking charge, taking Lance by the hand. “Bedroom?”

“First door on the right.”

Keith guided him in, letting go of his hand so he could work on his clothes. Lance was doing the same and Keith was once again struck with how much this felt right… his heart pulsed.

Lance licked his lips as he stood naked before Keith now and oh fuck, Lance had always looked good naked, but now? Now he looked even fucking better. 

“You keep up with those workouts I gave you?”

Lance’s ears pinked. “Why do you ask? Think I’m buff?”

Keith huffed out a laugh. “Not really ‘buff’, but you look good.”

“Maybe.”

Keith got on the bed, watching Lance fiddle with a bedside table, pulling out a thing of lubricant and some condoms. Keith noted the water-based lubricant was also flavored and it reminded him of how well Lance was with his tongue. His dick twitched and god, he would like for Lance to eat him open, but he didn’t want to play around too much right now, he needed fucked.

When Lance joined him on the bed, crawling over him, Keith watched the ghost of Lance’s past self climb over him, nervous blue eyes watching him as he fumbled with wet fingers, touching his taut hole carefully and babbling, asking if he was doing okay.

This Lance though… he was confident, his lubed fingers coaxing Keith’s hole open, rubbing and teasing - pushing and prodding in all the right ways. 

Keith groaned, his legs opening a little more as fingers slid inside and curved at just the right angle, touching a place Keith wanted to grind down on. 

“You remember.”

“Oh yeah, how could I not? This spot, right here - you always went fucking wild when I touched you here.”

Keith gasped, rocking back on those fingers, his soft pants and grunts were becoming guttural growls of need - he needed Lance’s dick.

“C’mon, I’m ready already.”

Lance laughed, pulling his fingers out. “You were always so fucking boss.”

Keith licked his lips, wondering if his ‘bossiness’ was part of their downfall, but the look on Lance’s face… it definitely hadn’t been.

Lance took hold of his dick, condom wrapper discarded beside them, and pressed in. There was resistance, as there always was, but after he pushed past and slid home… Keith felt like he had never left. It felt so fucking right, so fucking good. There was no denying it, Lance felt it too - felt that connection that went beyond sex, and beyond the years they had missed together.

"You still feel so fucking amazing, so good."

“Yeah, You too.”

Lance chuckled, shifting himself so he could raise up a bit and then, he was thrusting - gently at first, his dick sliding out slightly, then back in - slow and steady until the friction was becoming all too enticing - provoking him to move harder, push deeper.

Keith moaned, wrapping his legs around Lance’s middle, digging his heels into Lance’s flexing ass. “Fuck, yes! Right there.”

“I know,” said Lance, licking at Keith’s, enjoying the shiver he got from. “I remember.”

Lance titled his hips just so and began hammering into Keith, placing a hand on his thigh and pounding home. Keith saw stars. Fuck, he missed this - it felt too good and he wanted it to never end. 

The bed didn’t creak beneath them, like it used to - the headboard no longer there… it was all so different and yet, they were chasing phantoms of their old selves as they fucked into each other, motions they’ve experienced in the past overlapping with the present, old selves mirroring present.

Keith panted, back bowing as he could feel his orgasm approaching.

“Fuck, harder!”

Lance grunted, nose wrinkling as he focused on his hips - focused on that spot inside of Keith, nailing it at just the right time - causing Keith to let out a litany of curses, toes curling as he came and he came hard.

Lance collapsed against Keith, panting and spent. Keith licked his lips, reach up to card his fingers through Lance’s hair - short as it had been before, that hadn’t changed, his lips quirked in thought. He scratched at a spot he knew Lance liked - chuckling as Lance let out this faux purr that sounded nothing like an actual cat purr, but it was still cute.

Lance hugged Keith to him. “I’ve missed this.”

Keith moved in Lance’s arms, moving them both so they were on their sides. Keith reached down and removed Lance’s condom, tying it off to throw it away.

“Yeah…”

“Why did we never even contact each other?”

“Because we were young, both of us equally stupid and stubborn. I remember thinking ‘well, if he doesn’t want me, I don’t want him!’ and the same went for calling and even seeing you.”

“Man, I was the same way… my stubborn ass refused to even text you, let alone call you!”

Keith settled back into Lance’s arms laughing. “We were so dumb.”

“Mm…”

“Well, I mean, you probably still are.”

“Hey! I’m not dumb, at least, not as dumb as I once was.”

Keith eyed him, lips curling up in a smile. “I don’t know…”

Lance groused, shoving at Keith. “I should cancel cuddle time and shove you out of my apartment.”

“But you won’t.”

“Yeah… I won’t.”

Keith sighed, rubbing his foot against Lance’s, their legs intertwined, their chests rising and falling together - soothing out as they relaxed and were beginning to grow tired. Keith placed his head on Lance’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry.”

Lance rubbed Keith’s side. “No apologies, you’re here now… we’re here now.”

And they were, and Keith couldn’t believe how right that felt.


	6. #18.waking up with amnesia au

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Pidge, while Lance seemed to be having some sort of meltdown.

“I don’t know, he just woke up like that - in a panic!”

Coran was eying Lance, while Allura’s hands formed fists over her legs, as she remained seated.

“It appears Lance was affected by a gas in the atmosphere in the last planet we had encountered. It is activated when the victim is at its most vulnerable and causes temporary memory loss. It must have soaked in his body while he was sleeping.”

Hunk relaxed. “So this is temporary.”

Allura nodded, her smile returning to her face. “It usually lasts only for a day, but sometimes longer… given he probably only had small contact with it, it shouldn’t last terribly long.”

Lance was too busy marveling over the castle to really listen in on what they had to say, ‘ooing’ and ‘awing’ over this and that - as if it were all new to him. He also looked extremely cautious of these “new” surroundings.

“How are we supposed to form Voltron with him like this?”

“We won’t be able to,” said Shiro, frowning as he watched Lance, he sighed. “We’ll have to wait until he is better.”

“Would the healing pods do anything for him?”

Coran shook his head. ”I’m afraid not, he isn’t injured. It’s like… being intoxicated, he is merely under the influence of a gas.”

Lance looked over at them, his eyes stopping on Allura, he smirked, approaching her. “Hey babe, the name’s Lance.”

Allura sighed. “I did not miss this Lance at all.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “So you have missed me before?”

Allura scowled at him but her attention was focused elsewhere when one of the doors slid open and the blades - and Keith - walked in. Their masks melting away.

“What happened out there?”

“Lance passed out and now-”

“Holy shit, more crazy looking people!” said Lance, his eyes on Kolivan. “Why does everyone look so weird here? Are we on a movie set?”

“What is a movie set?” asked one of the blades, while Keith’s brows pinched.

“Did he hit his head?”

“No, no, he just somehow has been affected by a gas that creates memory loss.”

Lance eyed Keith and Keith was ready for the insults, the ridiculous rivalry that meant nothing. But how far had the memory loss went? Did he even know any of them?

“I think I need to lie down.”

Lance’s face was red, his eyes flitting about as if he wanted to avoid looking at something - or perhaps someone. Keith quirked a brow as the former blue paladin rushed off - heading in who knows what direction. Before anyone else offered, Keith clicked his tongue and followed after Lance - so he could at least show him the right direction.

He caught up with Lance pretty easily. “You’re going the wrong way.”

“Wha!!”

Keith’s eyes widened at the way Lance flailed - he didn’t seem to hate him right now - so his memory wasn’t at that time when they had been in the garrison - where Lance supposedly ‘hated’ him or whatever, but Lance was definitely acting strange.

“You didn’t have to follow me! I could have figured it out on my own!”

“And get locked in an airlock again? Fat chance.”

“I was locked in an airlock?”

Keith chuckled, leading Lance toward where the bedrooms were. “Oh yeah, but to be fair, the castle was trying to kill us.”

“The castle is alive!?”

This was too much fun, Keith had to stop himself. “No, it was just malfunctioning. It’s been fixed since then.”

“Oh…”

As Keith turned a corner, he could feel Lance’s eyes on him, penetrating him. The other never stepped in time with him, but only a few paces behind him - where his gaze seemed to heat up Keith’s very existence. He stopped abruptly, causing Lance to walk right into him.

“Hey!”

“We’re here.”

Lance looked at the door and then back at Keith. Keith crossed his arms and watched Lance curiously, he was acting weird and though he knew it was because he had no memories at this moment, it was still… weird.

“Do you remember anything about me at all?”

Lance shook his head. “Just that your name is Keith…”

Keith cocked his head to the right. “Do you hate me right now?”

“What? No way, why would I hate you?”

“Hm… so no actual memory regression.”

“Am I supposed to hate you?”

Keith shook his head. “No, but the past you did, for some weird reason.”

Lance cocked his head too. “I don’t think I ever hated you, how could I?”

Keith opened his mouth to answer that but Lance continued. “I mean, I’d be stupid to hate you, I mean… well, look at you. You’re frigging hot!”

Keith blinked, eyes widening at Lance’s proclamation. He had no idea Lance felt this way, it was weird seeing as Lance had never made any type of indication of such, at least, not that Keith was aware of.

“Well,” said Keith, voice cracking slightly, before he straightened his back. “You had a funny way of showing it.”

Lance groaned. “I’m so stupid.”

“Not denying that…”

Lance scowled at him. “Maybe I did hate you.”

Keith sighed. “Just go get some rest, maybe your amnesia will fade if you sleep or something.”

Keith couldn’t help but notice the way Lance eyed him - checking him out in a way that was purely sexual. Keith had to fight the urge to not only blush but indulge in those looks - he had never really considered himself attractive in that sort of light, but seeing the way Lance was looking at him now, it gave him a confidence boost.

“Just for the record, you are really, really hot.”

“Thanks?”

The door shut and Keith wasn’t sure what to do with this information about Lance now. It could just be the amnesia talking, but it could also be something deeply rooted in Lance that he kept hidden away, due to many things. Keith pocketed the information regardless.

—

The morning was greeted with a loud scream from the blue paladin’s room.

No one had questioned it, because Lance came running in, his entire face red.

“What happened yesterday!?”

“Oh good, Lance is back to normal.”

Lance looked around wildly. “Where’s Keith?”

Shiro frowned. “He’s preparing for a blade mission, why?”

Lance didn’t answer, he just ran off, back in the direction of their rooms, his heart hammering miles a minute. He skidded past Keith’s room - only to back track and stand there for a moment before steeling himself. He coughed into his hand and entered - ready to somehow defend himself from yesterday.

Unfortunately, Lance walked in with Keith just now pulling up the blade uniform - getting a good look at his pale backside. His entire body felt hot at just seeing that and then he was greeted with Keith turning towards him - dark eyes narrowing on him. Keith didn’t blush, at least not completely - his ears were pink, but that was it.

“You ever heard of knocking?”

Lance scowled. “Look, I just wanted to um… thank you for yesterday, you know - not letting me waltz into an airlock and all.”

“So your memories are back.”

“Yeah. Lancey Lance is back in action!”

Keith’s nose wrinkled briefly but then he sighed. “Good, we all can’t afford to babysit you.”

Lance crossed his arms, almost forgetting why he’d come. “Oh yeah… uh, I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Why apologize for that?”

“B-Because!” croaked Lance, his cheeks burning bright. “I called you hot! Aren’t you freaked out?”

“Not really, if anything, I’m flattered.”

Lance let out a choked noise while Keith continued. “Besides, I think you’re kind of hot too.”

That got Lance’s attention, zapping all the embarrassment out and filling him with ego, bit by bit. “Oh, really?”

“Don’t let it get to your head.”

Lance leaned in to Keith, a smirk on his face. “Didn’t know you thought I was hot.”

“I said kind of.”

“Still hot, so what should we do about it?”

Keith frowned. “Nothing, I have a mission to go on.”

“Can’t the blades handle it by themselves?”

“Can you handle this by yourself?” taunted Keith, boldly groping Lance’s crotch - a little taken back when he felt the hardness there. Damn, Lance really was responsive.

Lance reared back, cheeks red. “I can’t help it! I saw your ass right before I came in here.”

Keith smirked. “I know.”

Lance let out a string of curses while Keith shoved past him. “You can see more of my ‘hot ass’ after I get back.”

“I'm holding you to that!”

—

Lance had been thankful that whatever had caused his amnesia hadn’t lasted all too long. Amnesia was such a cliche thing to him and so many things could have happened. He could have gotten lost, gotten hurt, but instead - the only dumb thing he had done was reveal to Keith that he thought he was hot.

That wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t the worst way to come out of the closet, but it wasn’t how he had wanted to do it. Still, perhaps something good would come out of it. His and Keith’s relationship could grow with this, or it could get worse. It definitely seemed like they would progress in some better direction, maybe… and yet, Lance still worried things would become complicated with all of this.

He groaned as he turned on his side in his bed, glowering at the wall. He was too busy stewing he hadn’t even heard the door slide open, didn’t hear the footsteps until someone was jerking him back on his back.

“Hey! What’s the big idea-”

“Shh.” said Keith, pressing a gloved finger against Lance’s lips. He was still in his marmora uniform, hood up but no mask on. Lance licked his lips. Fuck, the outfit looked good on Keith - it really made the purple in his eyes pop.

“What are you doing?”

“Letting you see more of my hot ass.”

Lance watched, speechless as Keith sat on his lap, the tight clothes of his marmora uniform brushing over the soft, loose clothes of Lance’s pajama bottoms. He could feel arousal pulse through him and his cock hardening. Shit, it felt good. He looked at Keith’s face - noticing the way his eyes looked a little frantic, wide-eyed and full of… something. Had something happened on the mission?

Lance sat up a bit, wrapping his arms around Keith’s hips, fingers rolling down to his ass and squeezing. Keith groaned as the pressure brought their hips together. Lance shivered as Keith moved, rotating his hips against Lance’s. Lance could feel it… Keith needed a release right now… maybe not too much of this, but he needed to let go. Lance was more than happy to oblige to that. He rocked back against Keith, thrusting against Keith who thrashed back with everything he had.

Lance watched as Keith tossed his head back, bouncing his hips against Lance’s and then he stilled, body quaking as he came inside that suit. Lance licked his lips. Holy fucking shit, Keith was so hot… it was unfair. Keith slumped against him, panting softly as he nosed against Lance’s shoulder.

“Thanks.”

Lance huffed a laugh. “I didn’t do anything, you just ravaged me, man.”

Keith glowered at him, but then looked down at Lance’s arousal. “Want me to take care of you?”

“Uhm! No, no… I can-.”

Before Lance could argue, Keith was rolling off and sliding down… down… his pants were being pulled down and then ohh my god. Lance slapped a hand over his mouth as hot wetness encased his dick and a tongue was teasing his flesh. Fuck, he hadn’t expected this. After the dirty bump and grind and now this… Lance wasn’t going to last long. He spasmed and came in Keith’s mouth, who coughed at first, but then swallowed.

He pulled back, wiping his mouth. “Could have warned me.”

“Mm…”

Keith snorted and crawled back up, slumping against Lance - sighing deeply. Lance’s goofy smile made Keith laugh, rubbing his head against Lance.

“Thanks.”

Lance didn’t question that, just wrapped an arm around Keith - he wasn’t sure what happened on his blade mission, but something had obviously happened, instead, he was just there for Keith - and while he wasn’t happy about his whole amnesia fiasco, he was happy it lead him here, with Keith relying on him.

So maybe the age old cliche wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all of those are supposed to be "AUs" but man, sometimes writing within the canon setting is too tempting/fun.


	7. #49 boss/intern au

This… was awkward.

Keith cleared his throat as the new intern stood in his office, looking just as awkward he was. The more Keith looked at him, the more embarrassed he felt. He couldn’t even look at this man without being reminded of last night… last night where he got fucked out of his mind.

And the person who had fucked him… was his new intern.

“My name’s Lance, it’s a pleasure to be working with you.”

He knew his fucking name, and Lance sure as hell knew his too. They had, after all, being moaning them not even twenty-four hours ago. Keith clenched his jaw - trying to remain professional, but the more he looked at Lance - the more embarrassed he felt. Not only for the previous night, but the fact he could feel himself hardening.

“I expect a lot out of my employees, so I hope you’ll be able to impress me.”

God, even that sounded dirty to him now, even though he’d said it before to plenty of other employees, but now it had a double entendre in this situation. Lance must have picked up on it too, because he as well had a rather pinched expression and the awkward tension only seemed to heighten.

“You’re dismissed.”

Keith had never seen an intern leave out of his office faster than Lance. Keith sagged in his chair, glaring at his coffee mug. Why had this happened? There must be some bad karma at work for this to happen to him. He was not the type to just, go out and get laid usually, so it had to be some sort of cosmic bullshit for the one person he decides to fuck to be his intern. Which really, really sucked because… shit, Keith wanted Lance still. He wanted that man back in his bed. He wanted Lance between his knees - sucking him off, he wanted Lance to bend him over his desk and plow into his ass.

Keith groaned, shaking his head at the thoughts. That couldn’t happen now - not when Lance was now his employee. He had to remain professional, he had to let this be forgotten. He had to.

He could do this.

–

He had planned not to do anything, he had planned to just forget it all and treat Lance like any other employee - he had planned to move on with his life. After all, Lance wasn’t the end all to his sex life - there were plenty of other men he could have sex with. He could find someone else.

And yet, here he was. Temptation be damned.

“Fuck, this is so hot.” crooned Lance, fingers flexing against Keith’s hand, his abdomen rubbing against Keith’s back as his hips flexed - groin pounding against Keith’s raised ass.

Keith could feel his calves flex and his knees press against the wood of his desk, but he didn’t care - no, the feel of Lance’s dick sliding in and out of his ass felt too great, he could ignore the bite of the wood against his leg in favor for the sensation he was getting from behind.

The sounds of their grunts and moans seemed to ricochet off the walls of his rather bare office - he wasn’t much for decorating, and the sound of the desk too - being wobbled ever so slightly. Keith pressed his forehead against the wood - trying to ignore the rattling of his pen holder, the sound of the contents of his drawers being jostled - it all made the whole experience all the more lewd.

“F-Fuck! Lance.”

Lance grinned against his neck. “I can’t believe we tried to fight this, you look so good on my cock, boss.”

If Keith’s ears weren’t red, they were now, and he tossed a glare over his shoulder. But shit, was he right - because Lance’s cock felt great sliding in and out of him, he could only imagine how good it actually fucking looked. He gasped as he arched his back when Lance hit a good spot.

“Oh yeah, you like that, huh?”

“I’d like it… aah! A little more if you’d hnnn… do it harder!”

Lance laughed in Keith’s ear and then his hips were slamming home, the pen holder falling off the desk, pens scattering the floor as Keith’s nails scraping against the wood as he cried out, slamming his hips backward just as hard.

“Fuck, fuck! Yes!”

He reached down to stroke himself, only to have his hand slapped away and then his wrist grabbed. He groaned in protest as Lance took both of his wrists, lifting him up off the desk a little.

“Come just from my dick.”

Keith’s cries grew louder as Lance’s hips knocked against his, grinding each time they hit down hard, pumping his cock in and out, in and out - the rhythmic push and pull driving Keith insane, he tossed his head back as the head of Lance’s dick ground right up against his prostate - come jetting out of his dick in a thin rope, leaking onto his desk. He sagged onto the desk, feeling blissed out from the prostate orgasm, but more than that, he finally felt like a plug had been pulled, his tension being sucked down a proverbial drain.

Lance yelped as he was pushed backward, right into Keith’s chair. He watched wide eyed as Keith turned the chair so the back would press against his desk and then straddled Lance’s lap.

Keith licked his upper lip. “Now, you’re going to come, but only after you make me come again and when I say so.”

Keith could tell that Lance wanted to argue - after all, Keith had already come once and he hadn’t came at all yet - he was probably close already. But Lance’s eyes narrowed in determination as he grasped hold of Keith’s lowering hips. Keith speared himself on Lance’s dick and began to move, the leather of the chair and the creaking wheels making a new cacophony of noises.

“Yes, sir.”

Oh, he could get used to this, used to hearing Lance say that with his cock deep in his ass. His back arched as Lance’s hands moved from his hips, up his back, and then grabbed his hair, yanking slightly - making Keith gasp, his hips rolling down and then back up. Lance released his hair to grab hold of the chair’s arms instead, knuckles turning a little white - he probably had to come.

Lance’s hips rose to meet Keith, thrust for thrust and Keith’s already sensitive prostate was grazed, over and over until he was seeing stars. He cried out, bucking against Lance - who groaned and spilled deep within him, coating his insides. Keith trembled as he came again, kissing Lance as he did, running hands through short brown hair.

They sat there for a moment, nursing each other’s lips until Keith finally broke the kiss, eyes meeting Lance’s half mast ones.

“You came.”

“Sorry, what are you going to do? Fire me?”

The tone was flippant and full of good humor. Keith snorted.

“No, but you’ll be punished… other ways.”

Lance’s smile was rather wicked and he grinned. “Looking forward to it.”

Keith grinned right back.

So was he.


	8. #3 teacher/student (take one)

Lance scowled as he dropped the take out bag on the table, grumbling as he flung himself down into the chair and sighed heavily. His friend, and fellow co-worker, Hunk paused in his eating to look at his distressed friend, brows knitting.

“Oh no, what’s wrong? Did Allura rebuff you again?”

Lance snorted, pulling out his burger out of the bag. “No, it’s not that - I got a transfer student today.”

Hunk hummed. “And that’s… bad? I mean, the transcripts aren’t our problem, at least not really, though teaching methods do get a little crossed.”

“The student pisses me off.”

Okay, Hunk didn't think that would be the problem. He knew Lance had a bit of a hard time remaining professional with a few of his students - and how could he not? He was only twenty-nine and a few of his students were older than him, it was hard not to remain a figure of authority when you had a few students older than yourself.

“Okay, so your student pisses you off… mind telling me, why, they piss you off?”

Lance narrowed his eyes, clutching the burger a little too hard in his hand, a dollop of ketchup plopping on the table. 

“He thinks he’s so damn smart, I mean, he had dropped out of his last school. He’s a fucking drop out!”

Hunk frowned. “It’s not very nice to get mad at someone for dropping out. Besides, he’s here now - he’s making an effort, that’s what is important.”

“Oh, I’m not mad about him dropping out of school or whatever, I’m mad that he thinks he’s so damn smart. He had the nerve to correct me. Me! His teacher! In front of the whole class.”

Oh, okay… that made more sense. But Hunk still wasn’t sure why Lance was so riled up over this. People make mistakes, to err is to human, after all. He knew he made mistakes in class a few times too - most of the time they became a meme and they all laughed about it and moved on. But for some reason Lance was getting pissed about this.

“I think you just need to chill out. This student sounds like he was only being helpful, give the kid a break.”

“He isn’t a fucking kid, he’s an adult!”

“So are you, and he’s still your student. Don’t take things so personally.”

Lance grumbled as he shoveled his burger in his mouth, brow ticking. He knew Hunk was right - he usually was, but ugh. He couldn’t help it. He hated being corrected, he hated being corrected by a student even more. Most of the students he had “knew better” they didn’t dare question him - as most of them were younger, dumber, and just overall wanted to be on his good side so they could pass the class - as if being on his good side would give them some sort of advantage.

It was always the older ones that caused problems - too much already acquired knowledge, especially from this one. Lance tossed his paper sack into the trashcan, wiping up the ketchup that had escaped his burger, and left the lounge - ready to get the fuck out of here for a bit. He had three other classes today, but he had a two hour break between this one. As he headed out, his eyes caught sight of something - or rather, someone, seated at one of the outdoor benches offered to students. Most students didn’t stay around near the facility buildings - most of them went to the library, the courtyard, or even their own dorms.

Of course the annoying student would be outside his building - book opened and leafing through his notes. Notes that were probably “better” than what Lance had offered.

Lance seethed, feeling himself approach the table.

His student looked up, dark eyes widening slightly.

“Mr. McClain.”

“Kogane, you need any help with the material?”

A half smile made its home on that face and Lance couldn’t help but find it smug looking, ticking him off more.

A soft chuckle left those lips. “No, I think I’m good.”

Lance felt his temper flash, his brow ticking. “Fine, see if I offer again.”

He turned and stomped away, hearing the student call after him.

“Wait, Mr. McClain, wait!”

Lance decided to humor him. Keith Kogane caught up, not even out of breath as he straightened - those deep eyes mesmerizing to Lance, which made him hate this guy even more. He was way too pretty, too perfect… ugh.

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what I did but I get this feeling you dislike me.”

Lance resisted the urge to roll his eyes and admit that yeah, he kind of disliked him, that yeah - you are right on the money and I dislike you because you act like you are way too perfect. But that would be rather childish so Lance didn’t dare say that.

“I don’t dislike any of my students, that would be inappropriate and unfair.”

Lance didn’t miss the raised brow Keith was giving him and he wanted to flick that brow right back down. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“It’s not that I don’t believe you. Just your tone with me as opposed to the others… you sound…”

“I sound what?”

“Bitter.”

Bitter! Lance growled, stomping closer to Keith now, which was a mistake. There was a faint woodsy smell coming from Keith that smelled all too good and it made him want to bury his face in the other’s shoulder. He steeled himself, gritting his teeth, he needed to change the subject somehow or else he’d blow up at the student - which was very unprofessional.

“Shouldn’t you be hanging out with friends during your free time?”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Lance scoffed, deciding to end this. “I don’t have time for this, go study with your friends.”

Lance left Keith - who looked more puzzled than ever.

—

It was after that statement, that Lance couldn’t help but notice how alone Keith actually was. It might be due to the fact he was a transfer, so he didn’t have the connections the others already did or perhaps it was due to his age - he was a middle ground of twenty five, older than most of the students, younger than the older students…sure there were twenty-five year olds here, but not in the classes Lance saw Keith take. Not that he actually knew all the classes Keith was taking, just the one he taught… of course.

Still, his bitterness and anger at the other was slowly being replaced with sympathy. The other seemed to have no friends, preferring to work alone and even studying alone… it made Lance want to approach the other.

He may dislike Keith, but he couldn’t fully hate the guy - not when he looked so lonely.

“Need any help?”

Keith didn’t even took up, his pen moving still, not even missing a beat. “Nope, I have this.”

Lance hummed, watching Keith write. “So are you just serious about your studies or do you have no friends?”

Keith’s pen stopped and he looked at Lance, eyes narrowing. “Should a teacher be asking his student that?”

Lance huffed. “You’re twenty five and I’m not asking as your teacher, but as a peer. I’m only four years older than you, you know.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Still my teacher.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun. So, okay, got it - no friends it is.”

“What makes you think I have no friends?”

“You’re always alone, I never see you with anyone-”

“You’re not with me twenty-four seven, and if you are… that’s kind of-”

Lance’s cheeks pinked, which made Keith laugh.

“Why are you so worried about whether I have friends or not?”

“I’m not worried! Just curious.”

“Okay.” said Keith, returning to his notes now. Lance watched him a little while longer, focusing on the other’s face - he couldn’t help but notice how long his eyelashes were, how nice his features were… Keith’s eyes snapped to his.

“You’re staring.”

“Uh!”

Keith closed his book, turning to face Lance now. “Do you want to go somewhere?”

Was Keith trying to tell him to get the hell away from him? His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth while Keith raised a hand to stop him.

“With me.”

“I thought I was ‘still your teacher’?”

“You are, but I feel like you won’t leave me alone unless I do.”

“Yeah! Let’s go hang for a bit before class, yeah?”

What was Lance doing with his life?

—

What was Lance REALLY doing with his life?

What had started as something as pure and simple as ‘get to know his loner perfect score student’ became a friendship. He hadn’t anticipated to actually find Keith entertaining. He hadn’t anticipated to actually enjoy the other man’s company - but he did. Keith was, as much as Lance loathed to admit it, cool. he was insightful too and helpful. Hell, Lance’s lesson plans seemed to improve with all of this.

There was only one thing that had become a problem.

Lance was becoming attracted to Keith.

He should have seen it coming - Keith physically was what Lance liked in a guy, it didn’t help that he actually liked him too.

He breathed in a deep sigh as he finished grading some papers, slumping down in his desk. He should stop this, stop this foolishness with Keith - he could always tell him that he thought they should go back to being just teacher and student, Keith would understand - probably.

And yet, Lance didn’t want that either. He enjoyed Keith’s company and didn’t want to lose that friendship.

He just wanted to have Keith’s legs draped over his shoulders too, no big deal.

“Lance?”

“Keith!” 

Lance cried out as he had stood up and banged his knees against his desk, making him hobble back over into his chair. Keith snickered, which made Lance scowl at him.

“What do you want?”

“Not much, I just finished for the day and saw your light was still on.”

“Oh, yeah well - me too. I mean, I just finished too.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

Why was it suddenly so awkward? Lance swallowed as he looked at Keith, who was looking right back at him, his nose wrinkling and eyes filling with amusement.

“Why is the air so awkward right now?”

Of course Keith would be straightforward - right on with the point, Lance fell in step with him, finding that his foot flew right into his mouth.

“I’m attracted to you.”

Oh… that could have gone better. Keith blinked in surprise and Lance wanted to bury himself in a hole. Instead, he just had to get out of here… now. He stood up abruptly again, banging his knees… again.

“Ow! Fuck, shit!”

Keith laughed this time. “Lance, calm down.”

“How can I be calm!? Did you hear what I said? How can you be so calm-”

Keith approached the chair, bending down to press a soft kiss on Lance’s lips. Lance’s eyes widened and when Keith pulled away, his jaw dropped.

“Relax. I feel the same way.”

Lance’s heart thudded. “You… do?”

“Yeah, of course I think I’m attractive.”

“Oh screw you, Keith!”

Keith laughed wickedly and Lance found himself laughing right along with him - the awkward air filtering out and being replaced with something new. And now, a new tension rose, one Lance was very familiar with.

“So, uh, how long?”

“How long what?”

“That you liked me?”

Keith shrugged, stepping away from the chair - Lance finally got out of it, normally this time. “I don’t know, for awhile now.”

Lance licked his lips, stepping closer to Keith. “I know I have for awhile too… you just… ugh, you’re so perfect.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes, you are! You’re so cool, and smart, and you just-”

Lance was interrupted again, this time by a harder kiss, more insistent and pressing. Lance found himself toppling on his desk, lower back digging into it as Keith pressed into him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as he deepened the kiss.

A small warning trilled in the back of Lance’s mind, but he couldn’t help but indulge in Keith’s kisses, drinking them in like he was parched. The kiss broke, Lance’s eyes immediately falling to those lips - soft lips that looked like they should be kissed again.

“Only you think I’m so cool.”

“Good.”

Keith groaned into his mouth as Lance kissed him again, this time Lance was turning them around, lifting Keith up to sit on his desk. He broke the kiss for a moment to whisper.

“Don’t knock my flowers over.”

Keith snorted, cocking his head as Lance began peppering kisses down his neck. “As if we’d rock the desk that hard - it’s a sturdy desk.”

Lance grinned at him wickedly, which only made Keith roll his eyes, then he smirked right back at him.

“Show me what you got then.”

Lance damn near swallowed his tongue. Should… should they really be doing this here? Now? But fuck, Keith looked good on his desk - especially now, as he leaned back some more, lifting his legs a bit as he began removing his pants. Lance swore as those jeans dropped to the floor, followed by boxers.

Lance immediately looked at Keith’s flushed cock - half hard and only growing harder, the head was slowly peeking out from the foreskin and god, Keith had a nice dick. Lance licked his lips and got on his knees, making Keith raise an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

Lance looked up at him with a serious expression. “I’m not going to fuck you here, when I fuck you, its going to be on my bed.”

Keith opened his mouth to retort, but Lance silenced him with a swipe of his tongue, licking at his cock. Keith clenched his hands, his nails scrapping against the wood for a moment. He moaned and opened his legs a little wider - allowing Lance some more room as he took him in his mouth.

“Ah, fuck, Lance!”

Lance swallowed around the mouthful, working his tongue against the prick inside of his mouth - enjoying the heavy weight of it, hell, he even enjoyed the fleshy salt of it - the musky taste that was all Keith, he slid his mouth up, rolling his tongue up along the underside and then puckered his lips over the head of that dick - finally revealed in full arousal.

Keith’s hands dug into Lance’s hair as Lance continued to suck his dick, pushing for more.

Pushing… actually, Lance felt Keith pushing a little too hard. Lance released his dick, about to complain until he looked up at Keith. Despite the unflattering angle, Keith still looked so fucking good, especially those flushed cheeks, eyes moistened with pleasure but more importantly, there was a plead in them - a wanting.

Keith had been expecting to be fucked.

Well, Lance was going to fuck him, not here. But he could at least play with his bottom a bit.

Getting the picture, Lance allowed Keith to push his head down. Lance took hold of Keith’s thighs, pushing them slightly up as he licked over his pucker. The sound of Keith’s gasp, hot and needy, made Lance’s dick twitch - fuck, he could probably come just from eating Keith out and he hadn’t even fully started.

He licked over his hole again, and again - adding pressure and lips grazing as Keith’s hips rolled, trying to fuck himself on Lance’s tongue. Lance released one thigh and added a finger to the mix, licking around the hole as his finger slowly entered.

He pulled back just enough to pant hot breath over the slowly stretching hole. “That’s it, let me in.”

“Fuck! Lance, haa!”

Damn, Keith sounded so good and he was only in knuckle deep. He lapped at the quivering hole, adding more and more saliva to it as his finger sunk in. The heat around his finger, the tightness, only made him long to actually fuck Keith even more. God, he wanted to. He groaned and worked his finger, kissing Keith’s inner thigh as he crooked his finger just right, pumping it and rubbing Keith’s insides at just the right angle - making Keith cry out and jolt.

“L-Lance!!”

Keith’s back arched and his toes curled, come jetting out of him. Lance damn near whistled at the sight, watching Keith fall back against his desk and writhe a bit.

“What was that?”

“A prostate orgasm, you’ve never had one before, have you?”

Keith licked his lips, pushing himself back up, arms a little wobbly, shaking his head no hesitantly - eyes wide on Lance, a little uncertain, but mostly hopeful - definitely wanting more. And who was Lance to deny him that? Even if he tried, he knew Keith would grow impatient and demand it.

Lance grinned as he kissed Keith’s flagged dick, pumping his finger again, feeling that hole quiver around his finger.

“Guess I can really teach you something after all.”

Keith moaned and let himself fall back on the desk, making Lance grin as he leaned back in and licked again to try and accommodate another finger - relishing how responsive Keith was being just from this.

Oh yeah, he couldn’t wait to get Keith in his bed.


	9. #41 ghost/living person au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost - I want to stress this is in no way related to the spirit lance headcanons floating around on tumblr recently. While I do love all the ones I've been seeing (check doubtfulbones@tumblr for those <3 ), this was wrote well over a month ago (december 4th, at 8:45pm according to my blog) so any similarities between their ideas and this fic are purely coincidental.

Lance wasn’t dead. He wasn’t!

He was just… incorporeal.

Okay, so maybe he was dead, he wasn’t entirely sure. He just remembered waking up one day and no one could see him. He was just… there yet not there. So maybe he was dead, maybe he wasn’t - hell, his body could be somewhere and maybe he was just away from it. Or maybe this was a crazy dream - a very long dream.

Still, whether he was dead or not, didn’t matter because here he was, invisible, and having to deal with someone taking over his apartment.

It didn’t help that that someone, was really attractive and had no idea he was here. He had to watch the guy parade around in just pants on occasion - showing off his awesome chest and abs and he got to watch the guy take a shower - even his soft dick looked appealing - he couldn’t help but wonder what it looked like hard.

Curiously enough, he never saw the guy masturbate. He wasn’t sure if he just hadn’t caught him in the act or if the guy just never masturbated, he wasn’t sure. But for some reason, he really - really wanted to see it.

He sighed as he watched this guy - who he’d come to know as ‘Keith’, cook his dinner - it was nothing spectacular - if anything, it was mediocre - the guy obviously wasn’t a gourmet chef or anything. He eyed the boiling water and then looked at Keith whose brows were furrowed as he read the instructions on the box of spaghetti. Lance’s brow ticked.

“It’s pasta, it’s not that hard. I don’t know why you are concentrating so hard on it.”

Of course Keith didn’t hear him, all he did was shrug and dump some of the sticks into the boiling water.

“Did you even salt the water first? Like I know you suck at cooking but I hope you salted that pasta water.”

Keith then opened a cabinet, grabbing a can of spaghetti sauce.

“Are you even going to heat it up? Like I’ve seen you literally dump the whole jar in your boiling pasta - I hope you learned your lesson on that one last time. I’m sure wherever my dead body is, it was rolling in its grave.”

Keith appeared to have, indeed, learned his lesson - sitting the jar down and then moving his attentions back to the boiling water. Lance sighed and looked around the kitchen.

If it were still his kitchen, his cute rooster decorations would still be hanging. But unfortunately, he was dead, maybe, and Keith’s kitchen was minimalist and devoid of any semblance of a personality.

When Keith drained his noodles, dumping them into a colander - transferring them into a bowl, Lance watched in horror as he popped the sauce jar open and just dumped it on his noodles.

“What the hell, even my little cousins could make better spaghetti than you can!”

Keith took his bowl and sat down at the table, swirling his noodles in the cold sauce. Gross.

Keith didn’t look too satisfied when eating it either.

“See, if I could cook for you, I would show you how spaghetti is really done. I’d need a lot more seasoning than… well, I don’t think you use any seasoning so yeah, buy some seasonings!”

While Keith ate, Lance distracted himself by humming and tapping his thighs, unsure of what to do - he always felt like that, always unsure of what he should really be doing. Shouldn’t he somehow move on? What was stopping him? He sighed.

“Oh, is it time for a shower? I mean, if your schedule is anything to go by, it is. You get up every day around 7am, you leave to either work, school, i don’t know. Come back in gym clothes, so you must hit the gym too, and then you eat, then its shower and bed… pretty mundane. Don’t you have friends? Hobbies?”

Keith walked into the bathroom, flipped the light on.

“Probably not, with how boring you are. I’d feel sorry for them all.”

Keith stood there, in the lit bathroom and then he turned around, eyes searching. Lance frowned. Had he heard something? Heard… him?

“Hello?”

Lance tested it, but of course Keith hadn’t heard him - he didn’t even flinch at that. He just kept looking for whatever noise he may or may not have heard. The way his mouth pinched and then the sound of that raspy voice that Lance enjoyed hearing on the occasions he got to hear it filled his ears.

“I don’t know who, or what, is watching me, but I suggest you go away.”

Lance perked up. He couldn’t see him or hear him, but Keith obviously could sense him, sort of. He could feel his stare at the very least. Interesting! Keith gave the air one last deadly glare and then proceeded to shower. As the room began to steam, Lance couldn’t help but play around. He sifted through the shower door, getting a nice eyeful of Keith’s ass.

Ahh, this ass.

Lance wished he was physically here now because he wanted to grab a handful of that peach shaped ass - grope it and knead it, spread its cheeks and see that tight hole. God, he was horny. He watched Keith rub at his cock and holy shit - was it happening, was this really happening? Keith was actually going to masturbate!

“Oh my god, for the longest time I thought you were unable to get hard or something.”

Keith tipped his head back, Lance swallowed at the sight of the water running down that dark hair, the way his ass flexed and shoulder blades moved. Ugh, he wished he could just… touch him.

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he let go of his cock as he turned around, looking around wildly - all over Lance actually, just never focusing on him. Lance had reached out, had touched Keith’s shoulder… had he actually felt it?

Could he… if he tried hard enough… touch Keith?

This was interesting.

Lance stuck his tongue out, pushing it up against his upper lip as he reached out and poked Keith on the nipple, feeling it.

Keith jumped. “What the fuck!”

The shower was turned off and Keith was out of the shower faster than Lance had ever seen him move.

“Wait! Keith, wait!”

Of course he didn’t wait, he couldn’t hear him, but that didn’t stop Lance - he followed the other into his bedroom, where Keith was searching for something. He pulled out a cross, which made Lance roll his eyes.

“I don’t know what you are or what you want, but stay back!”

“You aren’t even religious. I’ve seen you lounge around and eat Cheetos on sunday morning, not like you go to church. Unlike me, when I was alive, I was a good Catholic, thank you very much. Well, it was either that or face my mother’s wrath.

Lance focused his energies, plucking the cross from Keith’s hands and placing it on the dresser.

“Oh my god…”

Lance looked back at Keith, who looked a little less frightened now and more curious and awed. Well good, he should be in awe! Keith looked close to where Lance actually was, not really meeting his gaze but good enough.

“I can’t believe this… I told Pidge my apartment was haunted, I knew it!”

Lance licked his lips. “Congrats? I guess…”

“What do you want?”

“Oh, I want a lot of things. Right now, I want you naked - spread out before me, while I thrust into that delicious ass of yours. Also, I could go for some real food. I miss eating real food.”

“Why am I even asking… that’s stupid. Should I get a ouija board… would that even work?”

“Ugh, stop rambling! I’ll show you what I want.”

Lance reached forward, the energy coming easier than before and he took Keith’s towel from him - leaving him in all his naked glory. Keith’s eyes snapped the towel that was now suspended midair - at least to him it looked like it was, it was actually gripped in Lance’s hand.

“See? You’re even still a little hard from earlier.”

Lance drank in the sight of Keith’s half hard cock - still a little wet from the shower, but god, what a pretty dick. Lance wondered how much energy he would use up just to take it in his mouth.

Keith’s cheeks pinked. “Okay, so you want me naked… that’s fair, I guess, since you’re invisible and all.

Lance snickered, that was… well, it was cute but it was also dumb. Lance looked down at his very clothed self then at the naked Keith. Maybe he should even the playing field. He removed his clothes, watching them evaporate. What… was he doomed to be naked now? Well, not like it mattered. Maybe he could just think about being clothed and he would be.

That wasn’t important right now, what was important was enjoying this moment. Keith knew he was here and seemed to be receptive. At least he wasn’t freaking out.

Keith looked nervous now, which was understandable - he was standing naked in his room with a ghost, a ghost that could be malevolent. But Lance had other plans than being some evil ghost.

He got on his knees in front of Keith, looking up at the other. Keith was still looking straight ahead, unaware of Lance on his knees before him. Well, he was going to be aware real fast. Lance furrowed his brow and placed his hands on those pale hips - feeling them twitch and then he opened his mouth.

“Oh!”

Yeah? Lance licked at Keith’s cock, smiling around it when another, softer and more pleased ‘Oh’ followed that startled one. Oh indeed. He was already loving the sounds pouring out of Keith’s mouth and the taste of his cock on his tongue, he knew he would. He reached back and squeezed that naked ass and god, yes, it felt as good as he thought it would.

Keith gasped as Lance spread his cheeks and dipped a finger in. Lance shuddered at the feel of that pucker against his finger and prayed he could keep this up. He released Keith’s dick with a wet pop.

“Oh god, this is really real.” marveled Keith, his wet dick now wet with saliva rather than shower water. Lance grinned, rubbing his finger over that pucker - over and over. The feel of it twitching made Lance want to do more, so much more.

“O-Okay, I get it.”

Lance blinked as Keith moved away, he frowned in disappointment, but when Keith walked over to his nightstand, pulling out a tube of lubricant, Lance perked up.

“This is crazy and stupid and completely insane. But… I’m horny and haven’t been fucked in forever.”

Oh shit, this was happening. Lance watched as Keith eyed the lubricant, a sardonic smile filling those pale lips - lips Lance wanted to kiss until they were flushed deep pink and puffed from his kisses.

“I guess I’ll have to lube myself up, not really sure where you are - if you’re even here… god, I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

Lance watched as Keith reached behind himself with slick fingers, his body shivering as he rubbed a slick finger against his pucker and fuck, Lance was so hard. It was becoming more and more difficult to just watch Keith as he lubed himself up, finger probably beginning to fuck himself. He kept peeking through his eyelashes - fluttering slightly open and then shut again. His cheeks mottled and hips moving.

“Fuck, you look so good… it sucks you can’t hear me or even see me.”

Keith licked his lips, a soft moan falling from his lips, his brows scrunching together.

“I wish you could see how hard I am for you right now.”

Keith whined. “Come on! If you’re here, please… fuck me already damn it! Fuck me!”

Lance gritted his teeth and finally moved, he took the lubricant, using some for his own dick and then he was there - grabbing Keith by the hips. Keith gasped and fell forward slightly, anchoring himself on his bed as Lance slowly slid into him.

There was resistance at first of course - his dick being much bigger than fingers, but from the give and grip - Lance was sure Keith had used more than one finger.

He moaned as that hole suckled him in, gripping him so tight, so perfect.

“Fuck…oh fuck!”

Lance couldn’t remember the last time he felt so good.

Keith’s hips raised and his hands clenched into fists, his body moving in tandem to Lance’s thrusts. Keith moaned and tossed a sexy look over his shoulder, but since he couldn’t see anyone, Lance felt that horrified shudder ran through him.

“This is really happening…” moaned Keith, dropping his head down to the bed. “Ahh fuck!”

Lance licked his lips, looking down to see Keith’s hole - obscenely stretched around his cock, he shuddered at the thought of how this would look to Keith - an invisible force fucking him open.

“Harder!”

Lance snapped out of his thoughts and focused on thrusting - his hips slapping against Keith’s ass, the feel of that plump flesh on his pelvis felt so good, Lance’s fingers dug into Keith’s hips, holding him tight as he drilled into him, finding a spot that made Keith thrash. He leaned over him, panting against his ear.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling my dick all week.”

Keith flinched and Lance’s eyes widened. Holy shit, he had heard him.

He had heard him and his hole was twitching like crazy - the grip tightening as Keith orgasmed.

“Did you come just from hearing me?”

Keith didn’t answer - obviously not hearing him now. Had he even heard him? Lance wasn’t sure, but what he was sure of was how he wanted to paint Keith’s insides, he wanted to come hard him now. He gritted his teeth, eyes straining shut as he hammered home, making Keith wail, clawing at the blankets on the bed as Lance came deep in him, pumping in thick, copious amounts of cum.

Keith slumped forward and Lance pulled out, falling backward on his eyes - watching as his come leaked out of Keith’s abused hole.

Fuck, that’s hot.

Keith moaned, looking behind himself, probably seeing the trickle of come rolling down his thighs, but trying to focus on whoever had just fucked him - obviously not seeing him.

“I heard you… fuck, you can talk.”

“Of course I can talk, I’m dead not mute.”

Keith pushed himself upright, wincing as more come dripped out of him. “You seriously had to come inside?”

“If I hadn’t, you would have been disappointed.”

Keith sighed and practically crab walked back to the bathroom, trying not to drip on the floors. Lance followed, watching as Keith cleaned himself out - which was hot in its own way. 

Keith sat there for a moment, eyes unfocused. Lance felt a little weird, standing in the bathroom with a guy on the toilet, so he guessed he’d leave him be for now. As he was leaving, he heard Keith gasp.

“I need to tell Pidge!”

Lance blinked, raising an eyebrow. God, he hoped Keith wasn’t talking about how he fucked him, but when Keith did, in fact correct himself, and then went on and on about this Pidge person and how incredibly this all was, Lance wondered if maybe this Pidge person could help them - help Lance become corporeal somehow… maybe?

Well, even if they couldn’t - Lance knew he could now touch Keith, he could do more than touch him.

He was going to have a lot of fun before he crossed over.


	10. #31 prostitute/client au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another omega keith/alpha lance one! This one will be getting a continuation in the future.

This was embarrassing - beyond embarrassing. 

Lance kept thinking that as he sat in a hotel room, looking at the flimsy calling card he had - it had various creases in it from being bent and folded - worn from his worrying fingers, but he was finally here - waiting for the person he called to show up to see if they could help him.

The knock on the door made him jump up. He stumbled to the door, legs feeling like jello as he nervously opened the door - letting the person in.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight of them - pale smooth skin, dark hair and equally dark eyes. Those dark eyes looked up at him. And yet… there was something oddly familiar about this man. Lance couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Lance, right?”

“Yeah…”

“I’m Red, the omega you requested. Where should I hang my coat?”

Even his voice sounded familiar. Lance tried to shake this feeling, answering Red by pointing to the closet. Lance’s nostrils flared as he scented the air - the omega was no where near estrus - which was good, but the scent of heat and sex was still on him - probably from his line of work, but there was still that sweet scent of unmated omega that clung to him. The scent of ‘take me, fuck me, make me yours’ that made many alphas fall to their knees. Unmated Omegas were dangerous, the promiscuous ones even more so. They could have the world at their feet with a single smile.

Red’s smile curved as he approached him now, arms revealed now - toned arms that Lance found all too appealing and that neckline - fuck, the neck was a sexy spot for alphas, tempting to bite and lick - mark their omegas as theirs. Red must have picked up on that because he tilted his head ever so slightly, showing off more of that pale neck - smooth and unmarked.

“I read your file before coming here,” the omega rubbed his hands up Lance’s chest, firm and insistent - provocative. “It says you are having… issues?”

Lance’s cheeks flared. This was the embarrassing part, the reason he resorted to this. Not that there was anything wrong with sex work or sex workers - he understood the need for them, especially in the world they lived in, but he had never had to use them before, never wanted to. And yet here he was.

“Uh, yeah. I haven’t been able to form a knot in months.”

Red’s brows knit. “Months? Shouldn’t you go see a doctor about that?”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“So you want to embarrass a sex worker with your lack of knot too?”

Lance’s ears were on fire and he scowled at this cheeky omega. “Are you saying you can’t make me knot?”

Red’s eyes narrowed and he shoved at Lance, who yelped and fell back against the bed. Red clamored over him, straddling his hips.

“I can make you pop a knot so fast it would make your head spin.”

“Prove it.”

Despite the fire in his competitive egging, he knew it wouldn’t happen. He was hopeful, but he had been honest. He hadn’t been able to pop a knot in months and that had been really abnormal for him. Lance had loved his knot - it had made him feel “alpha” even though that was ridiculous - the knot didn’t make the alpha, after all. Still, if he could somehow get himself to knot again, he’d definitely feel better about himself.

Red’s hips lowered and he ground down against Lance’s pelvis, coaxing his half hard cock to full arousal, which made the omega chuckle

“Already eager I see.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Well, yeah - who isn’t eager when they call a prostitute?”

Maybe ‘desperate’ was a better word, but Lance would take eager over it.

Red hummed, eyelashes lowering as he worked his hips, rolling them sensuously, rocking against Lance enticingly and painfully teasing. Lance growled, eyes squinting shut as he rocked his hips right back, his pulse pounding in his groin. Fuck, this felt good - even just this little amount of touching was driving him wild.

“Looks like you might pop a knot just from this.”

Lance’s eyes slid back open and meeting Red’s gaze - those dark eyes were filled with a competitive wildness that made Lance’s blood roar.

“You’ll have to do better than that.”

“Hm.”

Red lifted his arms up, pulling off his shirt and then worked on Lance’s shirt. Lance licked his lips, looking over the firmness of Red’s chest - the why those tight abs flexed as his hips resumed their rocking movement, only harder now - faster. Lance groaned and reached, grabbing hold of those hips as he anchored himself, thrusting back against Red.

His vision swam as Red pulled away fast, making him whine.

“Let’s see if you have a knot yet.”

Lance knew he didn’t, but he let Red work on his pants anyways - his erection was straining about the fabric so it would be a relief. Red made quick work, pulling down the garments to reveal Lance’s swollen cock. It was flushed with arousal, hard and aching. The base wasn’t flared at the moment, no knot present, but like all alphas, the knob was there, a looming reminder of their capabilities.

“I bet your knot is huge.”

Lance preened a bit at that. “Yeah, well, I don’t mean to brag…”

Red snorted, reaching down to rub his fingers over the knob, massaging it gently. Lance exhaled softly, tipping his head back and jutting his hips forward. The sensation against his malfunctioning knot was amazing, he growled as the scent of turned on omega filled his senses. Red was becoming more turned on, just from touching where his knot was supposed to be.

“I love being knotted, by the way,” said Red breathlessly. “The feeling of being filled, plugged up, always feels so fucking good. I hope I can make you pop one inside of me, your knot will feel fucking amazing.”

Lance growled, a deep and guttural alpha growl - one that made Red whimper, his nature as an omega making him do so. Lance grabbed hold of Red’s wrist.

“No more playing.”

He couldn’t bare it any longer. He needed to fuck this omega - fill him up.

Red nodded, his pheromones going haywire. There was something about this omega that reminded Lance of someone he had known in the past. Someone he had felt attracted to as a young pup - of course like any alpha male to an omega male, he had been a competitive shit with him - egging him on and wanting nothing more than to rattle him. It was always a pissing contest, but it had been in good fun. He could distinctly remember that omega’s smell, woodsy and clear - pure. He had smelled so good. He also remembered the way his dark eyes had flashed, the way he had smirked… glared.

The way he looked when Lance, a young foolish alpha pup, had attacked him during a rut.

Nothing had happened of course - Lance may have been a stupid alpha, but he wasn’t a monster. His old omega friend though… they had nearly made a mistake that day, almost mated, almost…

Lance was brought back to reality as Red lowered himself on his cock, the heat of him making Lance’s breath leave him.

Why had he been thinking of his past like that during a moment like this?

Red moaned, back bowing lightly as he flexed his ass. “Fuck, I knew you’d feel so good inside of me.”

Lance couldn’t help but wonder if this slutty omega said that to all the alphas. Probably. And yet, he hoped it weren’t the case - for some reason.

Lance growled as he helped Red along, hands clasping those hips, helping him pump himself on his dick. The feel of arousal pooling deep inside of Lance’s stomach and fucking hell did he want to pound away, Red was driving him insane.

He growled as that omega scent curled around him - hot and horny omega. He pushed up, causing Red to yelp as he fell back on the bed now and Lance pinned those hands above his head, their hands clasping together as Lance’s thrusts grew wild.

“Oh, fuck!! Yes!” crowed Red, hips slamming back against Lance’s, ring tightening each time, making Lance squint and fuck… he could actually feel it, the stirrings in his base, but still… nothing. He clenched his eyes shut in mortification - no knot was forming. Keith came between them, a spurt of white and stickiness.

“So good, Lance!”

And there he was again, some alpha pup rutting helplessly against his friends clothed ass, holding on to his shoulders as he rocked into him hard and insistent - a wet spot forming on the back of those pants, slick building up from that omega’s ass. Their grunts and feral growls mixing shamelessly as they both experienced something they had never experienced before and had no control over.

The same woodsy sweet scent infiltrated Lance’s senses and he groaned.

“Fuck, Keith!”

Red stilled from beneath him and Lance wished he could take it back. Fuck, that was more embarrassing than not being able to knot someone. You don’t say someone else’s name while in bed, it just wasn’t done - even if this person was a prostitute with some call name, it didn’t matter.

“I’m sorry, I just-”

Red’s heels dug into Lance’s ass, pressing him deeper inside. Lance felt the air rush out of him as Red’s hips shook, thrusting against him harder. Lance swallowed as he watched those dark eyes, moist with pleasure and perhaps something else, glitter up at him.

“Please… fuck me! Please, alpha, fucking knot me!”

Lance’s body shook. He couldn’t knot, but he could fuck. He growled as he thrust harder, his cock drilling deep into this omega - pumping into him. The raspy gasps and pleas mixing with his memories and it was doing weird things to his body. His whole body seized as he felt it.

No way.

A weird mixture of horror and happiness filled him as his knot began to plump. He should pull out, he shouldn’t knot a prostitute - even if he wasn’t in estrus, but he felt himself pushing it in deeper, grinding the tip of his dick deep in Red’s ass as his knot grew right inside the rim of his ass.

“Ohh!! Fuck, yes, fuck!!” cried Red, slamming his hips back, rotating them as Lance’s knot grew to its full girth. Lance swallowed and then sighed, slumping against Red.

“Told you.. I could do it.” panted Red, tossing a saucy look at Lance. Lance’s dick twitched, which made Red moan.

“Yeah, you did.” said Lance, feeling a bit guilty. “Look, um. It wasn’t all you actually…”

“This Keith guy, you like him or something?”

Red’s hips rolled, coaxing Lance to roll his too. Knotting was always a strange sensation - the impending flood of cum that would eventually happen there but it caused a mix of pheromones, making one more open and vulnerable to the other - it was a bonding moment of the highest caliber.

Lance blushed. “Well, I actually haven’t seen him since I was just a pup. But, uh… I did back them, but I did something to him against his will and well, you know how it must have went.”

Red’s brow rose. “How do you know it was against his will?”

“I was in rut! We were just friends and he… surely he…”

“Maybe he wanted you too, maybe… maybe he was about to go into heat too, lining up with you.”

Lance watched with a growing sense of warning and curiosity as Red continued.

“Maybe he wanted you to bite him while you rutted shamelessly against his ass.”

“Keith…”

“Yeah?”

Lance yelped as Keith shoved back against his hips, the slow and steady thrusts becoming carnal again. Keith hadn’t been lying when he said he’d make his head spin, because holy shit was his head spinning right now. Vision swimming with a mixture of joy, pleasure, and fucking embarrassing tears.

“Don’t cry while fucking me, it’s embarrassing!”

Lance shook his head, lowering it and pressing it against Keith’s shoulder as he put more power in his thrusts, eyes slowly drying as he felt his knot pulse.

“I gotta come.”

Keith groaned, lifting a leg a bit, shifting position just a bit. “Please!”

Lance bit his lip and let go, his knot pounding as it pulsed hard - unplugging as he came deep inside of Keith’s ass. He breathed in deep, smelling that scent that was all ‘Keith’. 

Keith moaned as his insides were filled with Lance’s come. His omega body was made for this though - made to take that knot and to take the long jet of come that came along with it.

Lance licked as Keith’s adam’s apple, making the other jolt.

“Do you…?”

Keith shook his head no, which made Lance wilt a bit. After all that and reuniting? It had to mean they were fated mates… why wouldn’t Keith want him now?

Keith nuzzled Lance, their noses rubbing. “We have a lot of catching up to do before we become mates.”

Lance grinned. “We’re doing this all backwards.”

Keith snorted, but nodded in agreement. Lance also agreed they had some catching up to do. Why Keith become a prostitute for one, and just how life was in general for the two of them. But as Lance’s orgasm came to an end and he felt his knot pulse, not allowing for any parting just yet, Lance knew the two of them would not part again. They were fated mates, they had to be.

Keith grunted as he got more comfortable, sighing as the pull of Lance’s knot inside of him made him snuggle his ass up against Lance’s hips. Lance felt his dick twitch.

“Sorry!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “It’s normal. It’s why we will catch up, tomorrow. Tonight… we’ll be busy, all night.”

Lance licked his lips. Oh, yes they would.

They were going to catch up body wise, all damn night.


	11. 34. meeting at a masquerade ball (take one)

“Keep calm you guys.” instructed Shiro, his black mask looking straight out of the Victorian era - eyes barely visible as they looked around the ballroom. This mission had been strange from the start, but what made it all the stranger was the fact that everyone here looked human, they all wore masks granted - all in different shapes and different shades, but even so… they all looked human and Lance couldn’t help but not only feel a pinch of excitement, but he felt a gallons worth of sorrow. This felt too much like home, even if it was a ‘ball’, it was cruel.

“Allura warned us that these species are known to use their illusions on others - just be wary, we have to find the king and get him out of here so we can talk.” They all nodded, making their way through the crowds.

“Whoooa, hey!” said a startled Hunk as a slender hand suddenly clasped his, a pretty smile flashing at him as she began to twirl with him. Shiro nodded.

“Don’t refuse, just keep going - move her towards the target.”

Lance pouted as Hunk moved in circles - the cute girl hanging off of him. That wasn’t fair, why didn’t some cute girl hang off of him? He groused as he continued to move forward - eying black mask after black mask, red mask after red mask, blue to blue, green to green, and back again. He blinked, brow furrowing.

“Guys?”

No answer. Oh no.

Lance swallowed as he felt eyes on him - watching on all sides of him, smirks that flashed by him as people turned in circles around him, the haunting music playing above made him shudder. This was creepy and he didn’t like it, not one bit.

“You lost?”

Lance spun around, his heart pounding as he saw someone in a Red mask, a playful smirk on their lips - black tux hugging their form and dark hair pulled back in a small ponytail. Keith.

Or was it?

The people of this planet had the power of illusion. This had to be be one. Lance snorted.

“Of course not, the king is just right up there! But I already know what you want, so come on, I’ll not only humor you, but you give the honor.”

The Keith impostor’s brow rose; man, they were good. But Lance didn’t blink an eye as he took this impostor’s hand, placing one on his shoulder and taking the other in his hand, beginning to waltz them around the room, heading closer to their target.

 

“I… I had no idea you knew how to dance.”

Lance looked down at the impostor, their dark eyes barely visible inside the red mask, but Lance could catch a small glimmer of them and they looked confused, amused, and something else.

“Oh yeah, I was taught all sorts of dances while growing up.”

“Hmm.”

They tapered off into silence, but Lance couldn’t help but how nice this felt… this impostor’s hand in his, the feel of his hand on the man’s hip, the pull of the music - whirling them about. Lance found himself focusing on this person - this fake Keith, as the world around him seemed to blur out of focus, falling apart until nothing remained but him and Keith.

His heart pounded, highly aware of Keith - or this fake Keith - holding his eye contact as they moved around and around. He breathed in, suddenly aware of just how good Keith smelled. He swallowed roughly as he felt the heat between their bodies spark and smolder.

“I think…”

“Yeah?”

Keith licked his lips - why did Lance notice that? Notice how plump Keith’s lower lip looked - how soft they looked…

“We should…”

“Yeah?”

“…Stop.”

Lance hadn’t even noticed how closer they had moved together, their fingers intertwined, chests tight together, their feet still moving in slow circles. Lance was very aware of the clenching in his gut, the butterfly feeling, and more… definitely more.

Something pulled in his chest.

“Why?”

That had left him in the slightest of whispers, soft and strained - unsure of why they should ever stop. Keith’s head tilted and Lance found himself mesmerized by it - mesmerized by the music and the motions around him. His adam’s apple bobbed as his eyes closed.

“Keith! Lance! We have the king!”

Lance’s eyes snapped open, jerking back as he looked down at the impostor… no… this was actually Keith. Keith, who looked breathless and wanting, looking up at him with a wonder in his eyes. Shit, why had he let himself get swept away by all this - quite literally.

His heart pounded as he somehow pulled himself away from Keith. “Come on, let’s go.”

“Yeah.” said Keith, voice trembling but otherwise no the signs pointed to Keith being too affected by all of this. Once they had the king - It was decided that Shiro talked to him. The others stood outside, the sound of ball still going on behind them.

Pidge glanced at Lance and Keith, her grin lighting up. “Did you two have fun?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” barked Lance - glaring at Pidge, her green mask ornate, making her look regal. Pidge laughed.

“I saw you two dancing.”

Hunk’s lips quirked in amusement. “Really?”

“We were blending in!”

Keith didn’t say anything and Lance couldn’t tell what the other was thinking, not with that mask hiding his eyes from the world - Lance’s heart sped up. Hell, they had almost kissed out there. He had enjoyed the feel of Keith’s hands in his, enjoyed the feeling of Keith’s body against his. He had indulged in Keith’s scent and more. He also had wanted to feel more of that body.

Fuck, his raging hormones. It wasn’t his fault that he had no way of releasing them and now they found an outlet.

It just sucked it was Keith.

“Okay, I got the king’s approval.”

They looked over at Shiro, sighing in relief and happiness.

“Now let’s get out of here - this place feels strange.”

Indeed it did. They all evacuated and headed back to the castle, Shiro briefing Allura and Coran what had been said while Lance headed towards his room - he wanted to change out of this tux and toss the mask away, and he wanted to relieve himself. He could feel arousal pool in his stomach the more he thought about Keith at the ball.

Keith’s warmth, Keith’s smell, Keith’s body against him, his hand in his…

Keith, Keith, Keith.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Lance!”

Lance’s foot steps stopped and his blood cooled. Oh no… no, no, no. He couldn’t do this right now. He needed to cool his head, he needed to release this pent up arousal before he even dared talked to Keith.

But here he came, charging forward - head first as always. Lance swallowed as Keith approached him, his attire still on too - which made it seem like some illicit meeting of lovers.

Maybe it could be.

“At the masquerade…”

Lance shifted, watching Keith, who hesitated to continue, so Lance picked up where he left off.

“You felt it too, didn’t you?”

Keith’s head tipped and he nodded. Lance’s pulse pounded. They stared at each other, unsure how to move from this. They had moved on from the pettiness that had been instigated purely by Lance(even though he hated to admit that), Lance had even felt Keith had been a good leader when Shiro wasn’t around, he also considered Keith a friend now.

But was he more?

The feeling he felt right now were not friendly feelings.

They were sexual and primal, they were more.

Did Keith feel them too?

Lance didn’t have to ask, because bless impulsive Keith - he was already pulling Lance in and slotting his mouth of his. Lance pressed back, enjoying the kiss - for as brief as it was, because Keith pulled back damn near the minute it started.

Keith let out a shuddered breath. “I had wanted to do that.”

“Me too,” breathed Lance, reaching over to cup Keith’s jaw. “I want to do it some more.”

He took initiative now, lips caressing Keith’s, mouth opening and tongue licking in. Keith groaned around the kiss, kissing back with as much gusto as he received. Their kiss ended in a soft ‘smack’ noise and Lance swallowed. He wanted more… but did Keith?

“Keith… maybe we should-!”

Keith was pulling him inside his room, the door sliding shut behind them. Lance’s throat worked as he fell backward on the bed and Keith clamored over him, Lance reached up to remove the mask, but Keith shook his head. 

And somehow, Lance understood. Oddly enough, the masks gave them a sense of security in this weird lust they were feeling. For if they took them off, maybe the magic would be gone with it. Lance’s hips shifted as Keith worked on his pants, opening and sliding them down, but not off.

“Oh, fuck.” whined Lance as felt Keith line them up, cock against cock, and then he moved - hips rolling as their skin rubbed and ahh fuck it felt good. Sure, Lance had dreams about all things sexual. He’d dreamed of rubbing his cock against a pretty pussy, imagined his dick entering a hot ass, but nothing would have prepared him for the feel of Keith’s dick against his - the friction and hotness only made him hotter.

He rolled his hips up to meet Keith’s, eyes slipping shut as he rode the waves of pleasure with Keith.

Their breath mingled as they panted against each other, masks knocking together as their hips knocked together too, their motions growing quicker and harder as they both chased the fleeting sensation of release. Keith’s lips ghosted over Lance’s and then they were kissing, hard and sure - Keith trembled, coming first - hard and fast, a thin white stripe dotting over Lance’s abdomen. Lance reached down, pumping his and Keith’s dicks together, groaning as he came next.

The two of them slumped together, Lance’s eyes on their cocks, nestled together. The difference was amazing. Lance let out a soft exhale.

“You have a cute cock.”

Keith panted out a laugh, peeling himself off of Lance. “Don’t call it cute.”

“Handsome then?”

“How about just nice? I mean… its my dick.”

Lance shrugged, falling back on the bed with a soft hum. Keith was pulling up his own pants, movements shaky and then he was making his way to the door.

Lance lifted his head up. “You aren’t going to stay and cuddle?”

Keith looked at him over his shoulder - that red mask unable to hide the nervousness there. “Maybe next time.”

“With, or without the masks?” asked Lance coyly. He hoped without, oddly enough.

A smile filled Keith’s lips and a dry chuckled escaped him. “Without.”

And then he left, making Lance drop his head back down on the bed with a sigh. He lifted his hand and took the mask off now - looking at it curiously.

That had been… incredible.

And he had all intentions to experience it again, and soon.

He smiled and brought the mask to his lips, kissing it gently.


	12. 21. best friend's sibling au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is very short lmao

“They are being awfully quiet in there…”

Shiro squinted as he eyed the door. When he’d invited his good friends over, Edward McClain and Matt Holt, Edward had came with his brother, saying that the other was going to study with Keith. This was the first Shiro had heard of this and Keith usually told him everything. His half brother had always been on the quiet side, but he typically kept nothing from him. So being the good, if not overprotective, brother he was - he couldn't help but wonder when Keith had met this Lance character, and how they were suddenly so friendly that Keith would warrant him inside of his room.

Edward shrugged. “They are supposed to be studying.”

“You’ll have to excuse him,” said Matt, plucking a new card from the stack, his eyes flashing and lips quirking. “He has a brother complex.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” deadpanned Shiro, brows flattening out.

Edward laughed. “For real, I don’t know anyone as obsessed with their sister as you are Mattie.”

“Excuse you, my sister is a genius I’ll have you know!”

The banter went on, all three unaware of what was going on within Keith’s room.

Keith, who had indeed invited Lance over. Keith, who had a hand clasped over his mouth as Lance worked his over his cock.

“Hnn!”

Keith bit against his fingers, toes curling as Lance’s tongue worked against him, his long fingers penetrating him. Fuck, the sounds of his brother and his friends laughing and talking, muffled by the walls, made Keith’s back arch. It was hot, doing this with the high risk of being caught.

And of course, Lance pointed that out.

He pulled back from Keith’s cock, mouth quirking. “Your hole keeps twitching against my fingers - you excited at the idea of being caught?"

Keith glowered down at him. “I think you’re the one who is excited - whose idea was this?”

Lance snorted, using his opposite hand to pump Keith’s dick. He crooked the fingers deep inside of Keith, stroking a part inside of him that made him gasp and thrust his hips. 

“Yeah, but you invited me over, you obviously wanted it. Wanted me.”

Keith… couldn’t deny that. Not one bit. Ever since he and Lance had this thing, whatever it was, go on, he kept finding himself wanting more of the other - wanting to up the ante. They had started small - make out sessions and heavy petting to this - Lance’s fingers deep in his hole and his mouth over his dick.

Lance kissed his thigh, making his way back up to his dick, eyes on him.

“Just… get my dick back in your mouth, I like you better quiet.”

Lance chuckled and did as told, licking his way up the shaft before engulfing it in his mouth, slurping noisily. Not loud enough to be heard by the others - but loud enough to make Keith’s gut clench. He gritted his teeth as he reached down, gripping Lance’s hair hard, thrusting deep in that flexible mouth. Lance truly had a big mouth - and he could take it.

“F,fuck! Lance!”

Lance hummed softly - working his fingers a little harder now, his thumb rubbing over exposed skin, wet from all the lubricant they had used. He moved his fingers and oh god, Keith felt his whole body jolt.

From there, Lance relentlessly teased that spot that made Keith’s spine feel like an electrical rode - zapping jolts through his whole body until he came undone - come jetting out of him. Lance swallowed greedily, fingers pushing in deep and hard with each suck. Keith’s toes curled as Lance’s fingertips kept brushing his oversensitive prostate.

Keith dropped back on the bed, chest heaving. The feel of Lance’s fingers leaving his hole made him shudder. It always felt weird, and yet… at the same time it made him want more. He wanted Lance to fuck him, eventually.

Just not with his brother in the next room over.

Lance seemed to sense that, sighing as he plopped down beside Keith, Keith rolled to face him. Lance handed him a wet wash cloth they had kept handy - which Keith proceeded to clean himself off with “Need me to help you out?”

Lance looked at him, giving him a sheepish look. “I actually already came.”

Keith’s brows raised. “You came from sucking me off?”

“You’re hot, okay! Don’t blame me for that!”

Keith chuckled. “Not blaming you, but that’s really hot.”

Lance’s voice lowered an octave. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, just try not to cum prematurely once we finally fuck.”

“Oh screw you!” 

Keith laughed as Lance hit him with a pillow, the jest had been lighthearted and after Lance had hit him with a pillow, he pulled him into his arms and sighed as they cuddled for a bit.

“We should probably get dressed and you know ‘study’.” said Lance, doing air quotations at the word ‘study’ which made Keith laugh.

Keith snuggled closer to Lance. “Later.”

Keith wanted to enjoy the afterglow right now, but that later was more than that.. he knew he’d eventually have to come out to his brother - even if he had an idea that Shiro already knew, maybe not about him and Lance, but he probably already knew Keith was gay.

He just probably didn’t know he was having sex with his best friend’s little brother.

Oh well.

What Shiro didn’t know didn’t hurt him.


	13. 39. long distance au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people, when writing long distance stuff, focus on the part where they are not together and use a lot of texting and what not and… I actually do not really like txt/chat fics. It’s gotta be really good for me to really enjoy it. so sorry if you were expecting a chat fic ^^;

What was he doing?

Keith shifted in his plane seat, looking out the window to the fluffy clouds, hoping to catch a glimpse of Florida skies. Just the thought of Florida brought him back to why he was heading there - his heart palpitating a little faster.

For five years now, Keith had been in a relationship. Five whole years, he’d kept up this relationship with a man all the way in Florida. They had started out small, and slowly the ‘if we meet’ became ‘when we meet’ and now… here he was, about to meet Lance McClain in person.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know what the other looked like, they had Skype’d plenty of times and Face Time’d constantly. And even if they didn’t - Lance was constantly sending him snap chats, which Keith didn’t ever really use, except a few times. But the point was, it wasn’t like Keith was meeting Lance without ever seeing his face.

And yet, Keith couldn’t help but be apprehensive - even when Lance had already seen him in various states.

But he’d never seen him in person before. He’d never been able to reach out and physically touch the other, never heard his voice in person, and that was all a mixture of exciting and frightening. His anxiety was making him bounce his leg a bit, ignoring the look the person seated next to him was giving him. Let them think what they want, Keith could stop the restlessness that filled him, he needed to let it out somehow.

When the plane began to descend down, landing at the airport, Keith swore his heart pounded a hundred miles a minute. He swallowed and when he exited, filing behind a group of people, he felt as if he was having an out of body experience - watching himself shuffle out of the plane and walking down the long hall down into the airport.

He walked past rows of seating, pulling his phone out to see if he had any texts from Lance - who was supposed to be meeting him. He looked at the last text sent to him.

‘Hey! I’m at the airport now u coming from con d right? Lol con d…’

Keith snorted, rolling his eyes and was about to type out a simple ‘yeah, i’m here’, when he felt someone standing beside him.

“Are you lost? Because heaven is a long way from here.”

Keith’s heart thudded, he turned his head, and saw the cheesy ass grin of Lance McClain.

He looked so much better in person; webcam had nothing on Lance - because holy hell, he was so attractive. His whole appearance just looked so much better without the filter of the camera and the resolution of Keith’s screen.

“Hey.”

Keith swallowed and Lance’s smile seemed to wobble a bit, those blue eyes scanning Keith, roaming up and down before he chuckled.

“Are you disappointed?”

“No,” said Keith quickly, clutching his carry-on closer. “No, I’m not.”

Lance seemed to relax at that. “Good! So, come on. Do you have any baggage to claim?”

“Other than myself?”

Lance laughed, shoving at Keith and just like that, the tension was gone. The two of them headed to baggage claims and they waited for Keith’s bag to arrive.

“So Hunk has made us this big ‘welcome’ lunch that you’re gonna love.”

Keith hummed, grabbing his bag. “I can’t wait, I can finally taste the infamous Hunk Garrett’s food.”

“You’re going to love it, babe.”

A shiver tingled down Keith’s spine. It was one thing to read that on a chat and to hear it through his shitty headphones - but to actually hear that in person? It made him feel all warm. The two of the quickly exited the airport, Keith’s heart still pounding faster than it had his entire life.

—

Lance was at a loss.

He’d always dreamt of meeting Keith in person, had always imagined the moment their eyes would meet and it had always felt like some untouchable thing. He thought that when they finally met, he would sweep Keith off his feet and the perfection that was their online relationship would truly shine.

All of that was true, but Lance had overlooked just how physically attracted he was to Keith. Not that he didn’t know that already - because he’d seen full body pictures of Keith, but seeing him person was different. He could feel Keith’s body heat as they walked to his apartment, he could reach out and just touch him if he wanted and god, did he want to. He wanted to place his hands all over Keith’s body - particularly his ass. He’d known Keith had a great ass, but damn.

Damn.

He unlocked the door and let Keith walk in first, eyes roaming him - from his profile as he passed him to his glorious backside. Fuck, Lance was so lucky and yet so fucked.

The smell of Hunk’s cooking filled the apartment and Hunk’s eyes widened as he looked at Keith, his hands coming up to his face, still covered by hot pads.

“Oh my god, Keith!”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat at the smile that graced Keith’s lips. He blinked and Hunk was suddenly shuffling past him to grab Keith in a bear hug, who hugged him right back. Lance licked his lips, brow furrowing. He hadn’t hugged Keith… not yet anyways. And mostly he had not because his lower half wouldn’t be able to handle such proximity yet.

Still, he felt a little jealous of the hug because he should have done that the moment he picked Keith up from the airport - instead what did he do? He said some dumbass pick up line.

“I can’t believe it’s really you.”

“It’s really me.”

“I’m surprised Lance brought you here first, I figured you two would, y’know…”

Keith’s brow furrowed, eyes filled with confusion while Lance laughed nervously. He had told Hunk that he may take Keith to a hotel first, rather than coming straight home - but that had been a boast and now that Keith was actually here… Lance was feeling more nervous than ever.

“Anyways,” said Hunk, reading the atmosphere from Lance. He cleared his throat. “I made all of Lance’s favorites and some of yours, at least from what you’ve told me.”

Lance relaxed slightly, watching Hunk fill up a plate for Keith and then Keith taking a seat at the table. Even just seeing Keith sitting at his kitchen table made Lance vibrate with joy. Fuck, he was so happy, excited, and nervous as hell.

Hunk clapped his hands together. “So! Now that you’ve seen me and I’ve taken credit for this awesome meal,” He glared over at Lance - as if the other would have taken credit for cooking all of this. “I have somewhere I need to be.”

Lance had a hard time swallowing one of his garlic knots, tears building in his eyes as he quickly downed some water, tapping it down on the table. “You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I promised my dad I’d help in the shop today, he only allowed me to do this because he knew Keith was finally visiting.”

Keith gave him a soft smile. “Thanks Hunk, this is all really good.”

Hunk grinned. “Enjoy.”

The saucy look Hunk gave him made Lance’s stomach drop. Hunk more than likely wasn’t lying, but Lance knew it was also an excuse. Hunk’s dad wouldn’t care if his son skipped out on helping out in the shop, so doing this was Hunk’s way of giving Lance and Keith privacy. Privacy that Lance wanted yet was so nervous about.

After the door closed, Lance felt tension building up within his body, coiling up like a spring. He swallowed his food nervously, looking at Keith who now kind of poked at his food, face a little flushed looking. That actually made Lance relax a bit. Keith was just as nervous as he was. He picked up his plate, half eaten, and walked to the cupboard. He grabbed some foil, wrapping his plate up when he felt a presence behind him.

“You’re not going to finish yours?”

He figured Keith would have been hungry - he’d traveled from Arizona to Florida, while not extremely far, it was still far enough that Lance doubted the airline food had been filing enough. Keith shook his head.

“Not hungry.”

Lance shivered at the look in Keith’s eyes. Keith wasn’t hungry for food anyways…. He quickly began wrapping the remainder of the food Hunk had made up, thankful the other had already cleaned the pots and pans he used. He wiped his hands on his pants after he was done, fingers sweating.

He looked at Keith, who was chewing on his lower lip - looking at him with a faraway expression. Just watching the way his teeth sunk into that fat lower lip… fuck. Lance felt his desire rage within him.

“So, uh…”

“Do you want to have sex?”

Lance damn near choked. Keith had always been blunt, straight to the point - now was no exception. Lance chuckled nervously.

“We haven’t even shared our first kiss yet!”

Keith’s lips quirked. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Lance damn near melted. “I want to do both, but I just-”

He didn’t have anymore time to be nervous because Keith was pulling him into a kiss. The feel of those lips on his was more than he could have ever imagined. They were soft and a little dry - Lance made a mental note to give Keith some good chapstick before he traveled back home. The kiss grew heated, carnal desires reflecting through their lips as they drew each other closer, bodies pressing neatly together, molded as if made for each other.

Keith broke the kiss and sighed against Lance’s cheek. “I’m horny.”

Lance let out a strangled sound. “This is why I didn’t kiss you at the airport, so damn responsive and impulsive!”

Keith laughed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, like seriously? I didn’t want to pop a boner in the airport, I mean I already had a semi just looking at you - touching you anymore than I had to? Yeah, I would have had a raging boner.”

Keith’s smile sparked into something heated and Lance felt his cock twitch. Fuck, this was too much.

“We don’t have to have sex right now, though.”

Keith huffed out a dry laugh. “Maybe I want to have sex right now.”

“Even though we just met?”

“Lance, I’ve known you for seven years - dated you for five of them. I didn’t ‘just meet you’.”

Lance chewed on his lower lip, a high pitched sound escaping him, which made Keith blinked.

“What the hell was that?” said Keith, laughter in his voice. “You sounded like you were deflating.”

“I am! It’s my willpower escaping my body.”

Keith laughed again, shoving at Lance. “I’m going to use your shower and prep myself, okay?”

“… Did you bring that kind of stuff?”

Keith hummed. “I’ll leave that to your imagination.”

Another highpitched sound of willpower escaping Lance as Keith sauntered off towards the direction Lance pointed him to.

—

Despite the sauce Keith had displayed, it would be a lie to say he wasn’t nervous about this. He had only had sex with two other people before entering a relationship with Lance. One had been a one night stand and the other had been an embarrassment of a relationship, so it wasn’t like he was well versed in the ways of gay sex, but Lance is the first person that has really made him ‘wanting’ in awhile. Ever since they had started sending nudes to each other, Keith had been feeling his libido fire up, the need to touch himself often increasing.

He sighed as he turned off the shower, standing there a moment longer than necessary. His whole body was primed now but his nerves made his legs weak.

He wanted to have sex with Lance, really bad, but he was definitely nervous about fucking up. It helped to remember that Lance was just as nervous as he was - maybe even more so. He laughed to himself at the thought of Lance’s weird noises he kept making. His heart thudded, god, he loved that goofball.

He toweled off and debated about getting redressed or at least grabbing a robe, but instead, he decided to go to Lance naked - maybe he’d be rewarded with another strangled sound. He exited the bathroom and made his way to where a door was opened and a light on. He peered in to see Lance picking at ravel on his comforter, his brows knotted. He was definitely nervous. He smiled and pushed the door open some more, the soft creak getting Lance’s attention - who immediately squeaked at the sight of full on naked Keith.

Worth it.

“Holy shit you’re naked.”

Keith smiled. “I am.”

Lance’s jaw worked and Keith couldn’t help but feel confident at the sight of Lance’s arousal. The physical sight of Lance’s desire helped a lot.

“There goes the fantasy of tearing your clothes off.”

Keith tutted, approaching Lance now, stepping within his space and cupping his face. “This won’t be the only time we have sex.”

And then he kissed him, good and hard.

Lance’s arms came up and around him; Keith hummed in approval against his lips as those hands grabbed his ass, fingers gripping and kneading, it made Keith’s toes curl - his ass had always been sensitive and right now, after he prepped himself? Fuck.

Keith broke the kiss with a whining moan, one that made Lance moan in response.

“I’ve been wanting to grab this ass since I looked at it at the airport.”

Keith rocked his hips as Lance’s fingers began to inch closer to his seam, prodding gently. “Good, I’ve been wanting you to grab my ass too.”

Lance shivered and then his dominant hand was moving, fingers pressing while his opposite hand parted Keith. Keith groaned as those nimble fingers worked on his ring, rolling against his puckered flesh. His groin pulsed and cock ached. He was going to need Lance inside of him and soon, or else he’d spill all over himself.

Lance leaned back, the loss of fingers making Keith whine, but the sound of a drawer opening made Keith watch Lance as he pulled out some lubricant and condoms. Keith approved of the brand and kind Lance had bought, a distant memory of Lance asking him what kind he liked made Keith shiver.

“You didn’t buy those back when you asked me did you?”

Lance’s nose wrinkled. “Nah, I bought them like two days ago.”

“Okay good, no expired condoms then.”

Lance grinned, tearing open the package and suiting himself up. Keith watched, a wave of desire washing over him. Watching someone put on a condom had never been sexier - but Keith had a feeling everything Lance did right now was going to be sexy to him.

“Okay.” breathed Lance.

“Okay.” parroted Keith, amused as Lance glowered at him.

“Bring that sexy ass over here.”

Keith chuckled and obliged, straddling Lance as the other began kneading his ass again, rubbing and tugging, making Keith roll his hips. Damn, just even this felt so good.

“I love how soft your ass is, despite how hard you are all over.”

Keith licked his lips. “Good, I’m glad you love my ass.”

A lubed finger pressed against Keith’s opening, rubbing and coaxing its way inside. Keith released a soft exhale at the feel of Lance’s finger inside of him, hot and tight. The sensation made Keith groan and before he knew it - more fingers slowly were being added, with each thrust of those skilled fingers, Keith felt himself riding the waves of passion, his hips undulating with each thrust of Lance’s fingers, his hole stretching and his desire raising. He needed Lance.

“C’mon! I’m ready, fuck Lance - fuck!”

Lance’s fingers left him, leaving him empty, but not for long. Before Lance could reach down and position himself, Keith was already taking matters into his own hands, grabbing hold of Lance’s cock and lowering himself down onto it.

The feel of a dick entering him made Keith hiss, both out of pleasure and pain. He hadn’t done this in years, but shit, Lance felt good entering him - that blunt head breaking through and that long length rubbing his insides in all the right ways, Keith’s toes curled as he felt himself prematurely ejaculate against Lance - making the other curse.

“Fuck, Keith, we haven’t even started.”

“I can keep going, I’m so fucking wound up now, just please - fuck me.”

Lance had no retort to that, just started helping Keith bounce up and down on his cock. The sensuous slide of Lance’s cock, moving in and out of him made Keith damn near wail, the perfection of the movements, even the creaking of the bed was plumping his cock back up. Lance groaned.

“Fuck, Keith… I need a better angle.”

Before Keith could even ask, the air rushed out of his lungs as Lance toppled him over, his cock pulling out until Keith was on his side and Lance straddled one of his legs, lifting the other as he pressed back in him.

The change in position made Keith moan, fingers clawing at the bed as Lance’s hips worked harder now - hammering into, nailing his prostate. Keith’s dick bobbed as he tried to thrust - but the position made it hard to do so, still, Lance was working him so well right now - making his whole body shiver.

But this wasn’t enough. He wanted Lance over him, wanted to feel his body pressed against his.

He wanted to kiss him.

As if sensing Keith’s thoughts, he changed positions again, dropping Keith’s leg from his shoulder and maneuvering them again so Keith was on his back, legs wrapped around his middle as he pressed deep into him.

They moved together in perfect tandem, working off the other as if they were seasoned lovers, as if they had never been physically apart. That sort of feeling made Keith’s heart race and his whole body pulse. He looked up at Lance, at the way his eyes focused, the way his brows pinched as he concentrated on his thrusts. Keith reached up and kissed him as he felt his cock twitch and he reached down, working it to orgasm, his hole twitching and clenching down on Lance’s cock, who groaned and hammered home too.

They lay there now, limp and spent. Lance peeled off the condom, tossing it into the trashbin and sighed as he pulled Keith into an embrace. Keith was pliant right now, humming in appreciation of Lance’s hold.

“That was fucking awesome.”

Keith snorted, but his lips turned upward. “Yeah, it was okay.”

Lance’s nose wrinkled and he looked at Keith, who then laughed.

“It was great!”

“That’s more like it.”

“Speaking of more… want another round in about an hour?”

Lance groaned in approval. “Kitten, I’m up for an all nighter if you are.”

“Is that a challenge?”

Lance’s eyes glinted and Keith smirked.

Oh it was on, he was more than up for this challenge.

After all, they had finally united together bodily - and they had a lot of time to make up for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all i'm posting or now! Sorry for the wave of updates lmao


	14. #46. nanny/single parent au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently CLOSED now! 
> 
> I also have a huge haul of kink rate mini fics over at my nsfw blog deecherrydicks@tumblr, if anyone wants to read them ;D (warning, my blog's header is NSFW too, so make sure you aren't at work when you open it, please!!!)
> 
> If enough people want me to post them here, I will.

When Farrah passed away, a lot of things were up in the air for Lance. Firstly, and more importantly, he wasn’t sure what would happen to Leslie. He’d been her nanny since she was born - having known Farrah since they were kids and he had been hard up for a job - his more successful friend, in need of help, had hired him on the spot. Lance remembered Farrah’s words fondly-

“You practically raised most of your nieces and nephews, who else would I want to watch my baby?”

But now Farrah was gone and Lance wasn’t sure where things were going to go. Would he gain custody of Leslie? Would he have to say good bye to her as well?

He held the little girl’s hand tightly as they walked into a lawyer’s office, ready for the verdict.

What he was not ready for, was to see a guy with beautiful eyes sitting across from the lawyer - looking nervous as hell.

“Ah, Mr. McClain, please, have a seat.”

Lance pulled the chair beside the nervous mess of a man out and sat down. Leslie was eyeing the man too - both of them wondering just who this man was.

“Mr.McClain, this is Keith Kogane - he’s the biological father.”

Lance felt himself stiffen, wanting to hold onto Leslie tighter - well, there’s his answer. The biological father was here to take Leslie now. Farrah never had talked about the father and Lance had assumed that maybe he’d passed away or something, but Lance had never asked because he respected Farrah’s privacy. Now, he wished he had because seeing the man now, turned his world upside down.

Even if he wanted to fight for custody of Leslie, would he win now? In the eyes of the court - who would be more fit? The biological father or the nanny with no blood ties?

It was obvious who would win.

“You could file a hearing with the court over this if you’d like to take custody, but I think Mr. Kogane has something he wants to offer.”

Lance looked at Keith now, those dark eyes - Leslie’s eyes, looked at him now and Lance felt his throat dry up at the sound of that raspy voice.

“I want Leslie, I never even knew I had a daughter, so I don’t want to lose the only real blood tie I have now…”

Well, shit, when it puts it like that… how could Lance fight for custody?

“But, I’m… not good with kids. I never have been. So, instead of this crazy custody battle… why not just keep your position? You were the live-in nanny, right?”

Lance relaxed slightly at that, his eyes wide and hope filling his chest. “Yeah, I was… am!”

Keith nodded. “I probably won’t be able to pay you the same amount as Farrah had, but…”

“It’s okay, Farrah paid me more than what I expected - especially with living in her home for free.”

“Right… so… you in?”

How could Lance possibly say no?

–

Holy shit, thank god he didn’t say no.

From the moment Lance stepped foot in Keith’s two bedroom apartment, he had to child proof so many things. The guy’s place was definitely not a good place to raise a child, but that’s why Lance was here - he’d make sure that the place was child suitable. The biggest argument had been the wall of knives.

Who the hell has a knife wall?

After a lot of compromising, the place was finally Leslie safe and the little girl was starting to get comfortable in the place.

She was currently eating her cereal while Lance brushed her long black hair out, two elastic bands in his mouth as he focused on parting her hair.

“Good morning.” grumbled Keith as he ambled in, eyes bleary.

“Morning daddy!” chirped Leslie through a mouthful of cereal.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry Lance.”

Keith poured himself some coffee before walking over to the table, sitting down. Lance ignored the way Keith was looking at him, pulling Leslie’s hair up into two adorable pigtails. 

“You ready for school, shortstuff?”

Leslie blushed, stirring her cereal. “I dunno.”

“You’ll love it! Lots of toys there and you’ll make some friends.”

“But you’re my friend!”

“I am! But you want more friends, don’t you?”

Leslie nodded, which made Lance grin. “School is where you make those friends.”

“…okay.”

Keith sipped at his coffee, tapping the cup down. “I’m going to go out tonight.”

Lance looked at Keith, raising a brow at that. “Okay? You don’t have to tell me that.”

Keith’s lips curled downward. “I just thought I’d let you know!”

“Hey man, I’m just the nanny - whatever you do on your own time is not any of my business, as long as it doesn’t interfere with Leslie or me.”

Keith relaxed slightly, but Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. For the months he’d been living here, Keith never did anything but work. Lance was fairly certain he hit the gym before or after work too, but as far as ‘going out’ or even meeting up with friends… Keith never did any of that.

So with Keith’s announcement came Lance’s curiosity. Just what was Keith going to do? Where was he going? And with who?

But Lance had been serious, it was none of his business what Keith did, so long as it didn’t interfere with his job.

—

What was supposed to be none of his business became his business real fast.

Lance’s heart hammered in his chest as the door to his and Keith’s room opened earlier than he thought it would. It was only midnight and Lance figured if Keith was “going out” he wouldn’t be home at all - yet the door opened and a flood of alcohol smell poured in. He didn’t turn to the door, hoping Keith would think he was asleep. He heard the footsteps, by passing his own bed and heading over to his.

“I know you’re awake, I can tell by your breathing.”

Okay, he didn’t sound terribly drunk. Lance turned over. “That’s mildly creepy. You watching me sleep?”

“Yeah.”

Keith had always been blunt, but the alcohol must be making him more so.

Lance yelped as Keith was on his bed now, crawling over to straddle him. Lance’s lower half was already intrigued - perking up as Keith’s ass settled on his groin.

“What are you…?”

“It’s been so hard,” breath Keith, eyes glassy, tongue peeking out to sweep over his lips. “Seeing you every day, seeing you parade around in your underwear.”

“I do not parade around in my-”

“You’re so sexy and you don’t even realize it.”

Oh, okay. Lance’s mouth snapped shut, his heart hammering. He never thought Keith could be bisexual or bi-curious, whatever. But here it was, Keith atop of him, saying how he was sexy.

Keith rocked his hips, and Lance couldn’t look away from the arousal in those briefs.

Fuck.

“I hate how I can’t touch you.”

“You’re touching me now.”

“Mm… heh, yeah. But I mean, you’re the nanny - I shouldn’t touch. But I want to touch you all the time.”

No, no he shouldn’t. But… oh fuck, why would Lance ever stop this. He bit into his lower lip as the friction on his dick was making his toes curl. He reached up and grabbed Keith’s hips, helping them move against him, enjoying the little gasp that fell out of those lips.

Lance would be lying if he said he never thought about this. Never thought about taking Keith to bed - for the months he’d lived with him already, he had seen how attractive Keith is and how lonely the other was. He had wanted to be what Keith needed, wanted to be there for him.

And with this, maybe he could be. Maybe he was what Keith needed.

It just sucked the other was drunk.

Keith’s hips stuttered as he came in his briefs.

“Mm… wanted to do that for months.”

Lance swallowed, watching Keith peel himself off, pulling off his soiled briefs too - walking bare ass naked to the hamper and then walking back and crawling into bed with Lance.

Lance swallowed as Keith’s hands were all over him as he cuddled up against him.

Lance closed his eyes, trying to remind himself he was only the nanny - that this may not be anything. But somehow, with the way Keith was holding him, with the way their legs intertwined and how Keith was softly kissing the nape of his neck… he knew this was something more, even if alcohol spurred it on.

“We have a lot to talk about when you’re sober tomorrow.” groused Lance.

“Mmmhmmm.”

“You’ll think ‘mhm’ when you have a headache while we’re talking.”

“Go to sleep.”

Lance grumbled, shifting against Keith - glancing at the door and hoping Leslie wouldn’t stumble in. But even if she did, it would only further the feeling of ‘family’ in Lance’s head and make this, whatever this would become, more permanent and more… real.

Lance sighed again and finally relaxed against Keith - who was already breathing deeply, sleeping soundly. Lance brought one of Keith’s hands up and kissed it, smiling to himself.

Even though he was sure Keith would become an embarrassed mess tomorrow, he couldn’t wait to finally hash out these feeling they’d both obviously been having.

He couldn’t wait to actually step up from being ‘just the nanny’ and become a family unit with this guy. They hadn’t met under the best of circumstances but now, Lance wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Life was funny like that, he guessed.

He yawned, smiling as Keith’s arms tightened around him.

Yeah, this was where he was meant to be.


	15. #3. teacher/student (take two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time Keith was the student and Lance was the teacher, it's reversed now :)

Keith didn’t agree with picking on a student. He believed in treating them all equal and with the same respect, but he had one student that he couldn’t help but single out - one that made his blood roar and his skin tingle.

From the moment he took up his student-teacher job and when Shiro let him take the reigns more and more - a certain student stuck out like a sore thumb to him.

Lance McClain was the biggest goofball and the biggest thorn in his side.

The other had an inflated ego and wasn’t afraid to try and correct the “student teacher” as often as he could, even when he was wrong - which turned out to be hilarious for Keith because he got to knock the other down a peg or two. His facial expressions were comical too - eyes growing wide, mouth dropping - the works.

Keith couldn’t help but be baited by the other just as often.

Shiro had chided him, saying that as a student-teacher, he should stay focused and not let the students get to him. But man, Lance McClain was so hard to ignore - especially when Keith was actually having fun with their back and forth baiting and bickering.

But more importantly, Keith found Lance attractive as hell - not that he would tell Shiro that, it was inappropriate after all - to find a student attractive. Keith couldn’t help it, for as much as Lance annoyed him - he also attracted him, like a moth to flame. He spent countless hours, fantasizing about Lance fucking into him instead of grading papers. Fantasizing about sucking the other off, Lance’s hands in his hair, and so much more.

He had it bad.

It wasn’t until Shiro gave Lance detention and made Keith in charge of the detention that things came to a head.

Keith sat stiff at the desk, watching Lance scribble on his paper, eyes focused downward. Keith could plainly see that Lance was, indeed, just scribbling - so it wasn’t like he was purely focused on that, he was trying to distract himself from Keith - that much he was aware of.

Keith was sure Lance wasn’t aware that this detention was more than just a punishment to him - but it was also a punishment for Keith. Shiro was probably trying to make them get along - give Keith a reason to actually talk to Lance and sort things.

But this? This wasn’t helping.

Keith cleared his throat. “Do you know why you’re here?”

Lance’s pencil stopped moving and those blue eyes glared up at him. “Uh, yeah, you ratted me out to Mr. Shirogane.”

Keith’s brows fell flat. “I didn’t ‘rat you out’, I was doing my job.”

“You didn’t have to tell him I was cheating!”

“Yes, I did - you were blatantly leaning over your desk! And honestly? This detention isn’t about you cheating, it’s that you talked back to me - your teacher.”

Lance’s nose wrinkled and Keith swore he saw the other shudder. “Student-teacher.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Uh, a lot? You’re still learning and besides, you’re like what? Nineteen?”

Keith’s cheeks flared, eyes narrowing. “I’m Twenty-two, thank you very much.”

Lance made an ‘ooo’ noise, nasally and condescending sounding and Keith growled, balling his hands into fists atop his desk. God, Lance infuriated him. He looked at the clock, wishing the hour would go by already, but it had only been five minutes.

Fuck.

“Ughh, I’m so bored.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, looking back at Lance now. “It’s detention, it’s not meant to be fun.”

Lance’s lips curled up. “We could make it fun, if you know what I mean.”

Keith shouldn’t have responded to that, he should have ignored the jest - Lance had been clearly joking, but Keith’s whole face felt hot and he was sure he made some sort of weird motion because there was a look in Lance’s eyes - a clarity that hadn’t been there before and it was then Keith knew he’d misstep and walked directly into the line of fire.

“So, Mr. Kogane, would you like to make detention… fun?”

Keith seethed. “Would you like the detention time to increase, Mr. McClain?”

Lance’s lips twisted wickedly. “I don’t know, do you? I mean, we probably would have to - I don’t know if an hour is enough time.”

“Enough time for what? To disappoint me?”

And there he went, right into the flames - baited by this damned student, who now glared at him, but they both knew they were on the same page now - both knew that Keith was interested in something outside of just a student-teacher relationship.

He was fucked.

“Maybe I won’t disappoint you.” murmured Lance, eyes dark with what Keith assumed was desire. It made him swallow and he felt his lips tremble as he let the words fall out of his mouth.

“Prove me wrong then.”

—

When Keith had been an actual student, detention wasn’t a fun place, it was boring and he hated the rare times he’d been in it. Even as a student-teacher, Keith hated having to monitor the detentions. But detentions with Lance… they’d been having these “detentions” for awhile now, and frequently… this? This wasn’t detention anymore. This was an illicit meet up of two horny people, making excuses to fuck. 

The rickety desk scrapped against the floor as Keith’s nails bit into it - his body pressing into the wood. His toes curled inside of his shoe as he pressed his feet down against the floor, lifting his ass higher and thrusting back against the cock that pushed deep inside of him, only to tunnel its way out.

Holy fuck, Lance was so fucking good with his cock.

Keith moaned, tipping his head back, his cock bobbing, rubbing against the wooden desk and leaking profusely against it. Lance’s hands flexed against Keith’s as he thrust hard against him, pushing in deeper. He nibbled on Keith’s exposed neck.

“Fuck you feel so good.”

Keith groaned, slumping forward slightly, ass raising some more with the shift in position - knocking Lance’s dick over his prostate in the most delicious way. It made Keith cry out, hips bucking.

“Fuck, kitten, so responsive! You need to keep it down, this is detention, after all.”

Keith sent a flicker of a glare - brief because holy shit, how could he keep glaring during this? The sensation of Lance’s dick drilling into him was too much, it felt so fucking good. He’d wanted this for so long, wanted to be fucked into, filled up with hot cum - it just so happened his desire came in the form of a student. He bit his bottom lip, a strangled sound releasing as he came, cock twitching and hips jerking. Lance growled against his ear, licking the lobe once, twice, and then he continued pounding into him - grinding his insides and pressing that sensitive spot inside of him, making Keith moan wantonly.

“Please…!”

Lance growled. “I can’t get enough of this. Detention is the best.”

Keith ignored that cheesy statement, rolling his hips back, his bottom half burning with pleasure, tingling in all the right spots and fuck, he could probably come again and again until he passed out, a mess of sweat and mixed cum. 

His lower belly churned with want.

“Come inside of me!”

Lance’s hips stuttered at that, knocking clumsily against Keith’s briefly before he got back into tempo, hips pumping harder now, dick twitching deep in Keith’s bowels until his seed finally spilled - filling Keith deep within.

Keith’s toes curled and his hands clenched, nails scratching along the wood as he pumped his hips back, milking Lance of his orgasm.

Lance slumped down on him, panting. Keith licked his lips, his whole body shaky but felt so satisfied.

“So, when’s my next detention?” asked Lance, smugness in his voice.

Keith rolled his eyes, pushing his way out from underneath him. “Knowing you? Soon.”

Lance grinned cheekily - which made Keith’s heart hammer.

He was looking forward to the next detention session.


	16. #40. exes meeting again after not speaking for years au (take two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to reposting these on here. As with before, you can find these over at my nsfw tumblr (http://deecherrydicks.tumblr.com) and my inbox is still CLOSED until I get my queue down a bit ^^

Lance was hoping to get laid tonight.

And it wasn’t just because he was here. It had absolutely nothing to do with him. It’s not like he had to prove he was happy, completely and utterly happy without that stupid mullet wearing, insanely attractive ex of his, nope, absolutely not!!

So in his horny desperation - he began rifling through his friend’s drawers, cursing as he looked through them. He’d been talking to this cute girl and hoping maybe - just maybe, he could pick her up and take her home, that would show him! 

No! Damn it, it had nothing to do with fucking Keith Kogane - the ex love of his life.

“Aha!”

He pulled out a box of condoms, relief flooding through him. Thank god Hunk and he were the same size. He took a few out, shoving them in his pocket and then swiveled to leave. 

The sounds of murmuring downstairs made him pause at the top of the stairs, looking down at one person specifically.

Keith stood next to Shiro, talking with Shay. He was dressed well, soft looking shirt that hugged him in all the right places without being clingy - his pants respectable but also showed off that damn fine ass. Ugh, Lance hated the fact that Hunk considered Keith his friend too. Having mutual friends sucked, especially since, despite what Lance said to everyone else - he still hadn’t moved the fuck on.

But how could he? He and Keith had been together ten fucking years, only split up for two. You don’t just erase ten years, you can’t just turn a blind eye on a past like that. Lance stilled burned for Keith, pining away - even when he knew he shouldn’t. 

It hadn’t helped that Keith had made himself scarce after the big fight and ultimate break up. Not a word from the other, and even now - Lance couldn’t help but wonder if Keith would ever talk to him again.

He shook his head, enough about Keith - he had a different person to focus on right now. He looked around to find the girl he’d been talking to. What was her name again?

He started down the stairs - looking for her. He walked into the kitchen, looking around, frowning when he didn’t see her there either. Did she already leave? He headed out into the garden space - briefly admiring the work and love Shay and Hunk had put into not only the produce garden, but their flowers. He stepped around the shed, as if she’d be hiding behind it or something.

“Hey.”

Lance damn near jumped a foot off the ground, whipping around to see Keith - eyeing him curiously.

“Keith! What are you doing out here?”

Keith seemed to hesitate to answer, awkwardness filtering in around them. This was the first conversation since… before. Keith titled his head, his dark eyes soft looking and god, Lance was still in love with him.

“I could ask the same about you.”

Lance’s heart thundered. “Just… looking for someone.”

It was minuscule, but Keith stiffened. “Oh?”

“Yeah, but I think they left.” said Lance, stuffing his hands awkwardly into his pockets, feeling the foil packet in the right.

“I see.”

Another awkward silence and Lance felt the need to just… leave. He cleared his throat. “Well! I should head back inside.”

Just as he was leaving, a hand stopped him - grabbing his right arm’s sleeve and, god, Keith’s beautiful raspy voice stopped him too.

“Wait.”

Lance turned slowly, watching Keith closely - he looked nervous, hopeful, and just… god, he looked lost and oh so cute with that look on his face. Lance couldn’t help but feel some hope spring in him too.

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering if… maybe we could talk?”

“We are talking.”

Keith’s lips quirked. “You know what I mean.”

Lance grinned right back. “Yeah, and with you, it must have taken a lot to ask - you hate having those ‘personal talks’.”

It was a jest, because honestly? Some of Lance’s treasured moments were of those little personal talks, late into the night and cuddled up together. Keith, while not always open - had opened and laid himself bare to Lance, and it was something he’d always treasure - no matter if they were together or not.

Lance removed his hands from his pockets. “Sure, let’s talk.”

The sound of something falling in the grass made Keith look down and so did Lance, stiffening at the sight of a condom now lying on the ground. He swore his heart stopped beating for a moment, picking back up at full speed - hot and heavy, painful.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

Keith picked the condom up, eyeing the little foiled package. Why was he eyeing it like that? Was he reading the brand? Expiration date?

Keith’s eyes flickered to his face now, dark eyes hot and open, not accusing or disgusted like Lance had thought he would look like… instead, he looked… interested?

“Did you have plans to use this tonight?”

Lance felt the urge to squirm - Keith’s stare always did that to him, made him feel restless. He rolled his shoulders.

“I don’t know, maybe.”

“Do you want to?”

Lance licked his lips. “What, are you offering?”

Lance regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Damn his mouth! Keith was probably accusing him - of what, he wasn’t sure, as who he bedded now wasn’t any of Keith’s business. But still, when his heart still belonged to Keith? He felt like it was akin to cheating.

“And if I am?” said Keith, voice hot and full of that spark that Lance loved.

Lance blinked. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?”

Lance’s face felt so hot. “Because, we broke up!”

“We took a break.”

“Same thing!”

Keith frowned, stepping closer. “Are you seeing someone else right now?”

Lance bit his tongue. He was tempted to say yes, yes he was. Just to see how Keith would react. Would he become jealous? Would he turn away? But Lance didn’t want to risk it, he had to be honest with Keith.

“Well, no, but-”

“Then what’s the problem? I… I’ve missed you.”

Oh, fuck.. his heart, it just melted right there in his chest, pooling down into his stomach and filled it with lead, making his chest ache with the emptiness and his stomach churn with desire.

“I’ve missed you too.”

Keith’s smile was sad, bittersweet, but those eyes - they were hope-filled and oh so gorgeous, like they always had been. Keith laughed, it was slightly watery - wavering with emotion.

“Why did we even break up?”

“Something about us being bad for each other, honestly? I don’t even remember anymore. I’ve felt empty without you these past two years, nothing felt right.”

“Me too, I felt that too!”

Lance laughed. “We’re stupid.”

Keith hummed in agreement, thumbing the condom in his hand, looking at it briefly before turning heated eyes up at Lance once more, dark and hooded with his lashes - making Lance feel that unmistakable feeling of desire.

“So, about this condom.”

“Yeah, about that condom…”

Keith stepped closer, leaning into Lance. “How about we put it to good use?”

Lance’s swallowed, feeling Keith tug on his belt loops - ushering him to follow him. They moved around the side of the house to where Lance’s car was - the same old beat-up car he’d have for years. Keith’s eyes crinkled.

“I’m surprised it still runs.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of Blue, she’s a beauty.”

“Uh huh.”

Lance unlocked the car and they got in, Keith immediately wrapped his arms around Lance, bringing him down atop of him in the back seat. Lance’s cheeks heated - they’d had sex in here before - right in the same spot, a ghost image of a younger Keith, looking up at him impishly was mirrored in this older Keith - looking up at him fondly. God, his heart pounded for this man.

The sound of his belt buckle unclasping brought him back to the present, shifting his hips as Keith made work on his pants, rubbing at the front of his briefs, pawing at his semi.

“Fuck, I missed this too.”

“It missed you too.”

Keith chuckled, raising a brow. “Did it?”

“Yeah, you were the only one who could work it just right.”

Keith’s smile was pleased, his fingers working Lance’s dick out of his briefs, pumping it softly - tenderly. Lance shuddered, groaning as Keith’s hand moved fluidly, jerking him softly - precum leaking out, making wet sounds filter around the car and the musky smell permeate in the air. Keith groaned as he lifted his hips, making Lance take his cue - pulling at Keith’s pants too.

“I hate these pants.”

“Why?”

“Because your ass looked so hot in them tonight, anybody with eyes could see that.”

Keith lifted his legs as Lance pulled the rest of his pants off. “I may have worn them on purpose tonight.”

“Were you looking to get laid tonight?”

Keith’s eyes glittered. “I knew you were going to be here tonight. If I couldn’t get laid, I could at least torture you.”

Lance growled, diving down atop of Keith now, making the other grunt, but then laughter filled the car as they moved together, Lance’s fingers roaming up and down his side, but soon the motions turned from silly and lighthearted to erotic. Lance shivered as their cocks brushed together through their undergarments, brushing over and over.

“F,fuck… c’mon…!”

Lance licked his lips. “Lube, in seat pocket.”

Keith looked toward the passenger seat, stretching his arm to reach inside Lance growled at the sight of Keith’s stomach, shirt riding up to expose his belly button. He leaned and kissed it, making the other chuckle.

“Suit up, I’ll prep myself.”

Lance opened the condom, watching Keith’s now lubricated fingers push inside of his hole, moving slowly - stretching himself out. Lance liked to think that Keith still had their toys, still used them frequently - still thought of him.

The way he was responding to his fingers, he’d say the answer was yes, Keith did still have their toys, still used them…

“Ff, Lance!”

And definitely still thought of him.

Lance finished rolling the condom on, leaning in to Keith, who had three fingers inside of him, pumping. Their eyes met and Lance leaned in, sealing his lips over Keith’s. 

Keith moaned into his mouth, hips flexing against his own fingers until Lance guided them out, only to replace them with his dick, sliding in slowly. Keith’s back arched, legs wrapping around Lance’s middle as he was opened up even further by Lance’s dick.

“Haa…nn! Fuck, Lance - it’s been too long!”

“N,No shit! You’re so fucking tight for me, babe.”

“Nn!”

Lance’s hips stuttered, ass flexing as he let himself get used to the pressure on his cock - Keith’s hole clenched and unclenched around him, getting used to him as well - Lance relaxed when he felt Keith do as well and then, he was moving more freely, pushing in and pulling out smoothly, his dick moving against those inner walls in the best of ways.

“Ohh… oh fuck.”

Lance’s hips moved harder at those words, enjoying the pleased sounds and words leaving Keith’s mouth - loving the way he squeezed around him. Fuck, he really did miss this. The way Keith felt around him, the way they held each other, just… all of this.

The wet sounds of the friction and lubricant filled the car, Lance’s thrusts growing more and more wild as he pounded towards his release He reached down, taking Keith’s dick in his hand and pumped it, stroking it in time to his own thrusts - making Keith moan even louder.

“Oh fuck, yeah, fuck yes! That’s it.”

Lance groaned. “Fuck kitten, you feel so good, you always do.”

Even after two years, Keith’s ass felt like he’d never stopped fucking it - he remembered all the right spots, pushing against them and grinding into them, making Keith moan in pleasure and beg for more and more.

Keith’s heels dug into him, fingers curling as they gripped hold of his shoulder, nails biting into him as Lance’s dick drilled into just that right spot, pounding away at his prostate.

Keith’s cried out, coming hard against Lance, body shaking as it came down from that orgasmic high. Lance growled as he watched that flushed face relax, but only briefly, because hell, Lance wasn’t done yet - he had to come too.

“Ff,… nn…! Forgot you… aah! took longer.”

Lance groaned. “Not longer, just like fucking your ass for as long as possible.”

Keith made a pleased noise, his hips moving in time to Lance’s, but somehow it was more erotic, more loose - having already came made Keith’s movements more fluid and fuck, that sexy look on his face - pleased and fucked out. He was running on his orgasmic high still and Lance couldn’t help but take advantage, hips pumping so hard, knocking together as he chased that tingling feeling of orgasm.

Keith’s brows arched, knitting together as he mouth dropped into an ‘o’, their bodies heated up together as they both trembled together - Lance came hard, spilling deep, filling the condom as Keith spurted against him again, his ass clenching down hard, milking Lance of his orgasm.

“Holy fucking shiiit.” crooned Lance, slumping down on top of Keith. “I needed that.”

“Mmhmm.”

Lance kissed Keith’s cheek, again and again, making the other laugh and shove at him gently. Lance peeled himself off, nose wrinkling as he peeled away the condom, tying it off and then looked for a place to toss it at.

“Uh…”

“You don’t have a trashbin in here, do you?”

“Uhm… no.”

Lance went to roll the window down, Keith stopped him. “You are not throwing your used condom out in Hunk and Shay’s yard.”

Lance blew him a raspberry. “Now I know why we broke up.”

Keith rolled his eyes, patting him. “C’mon, get dressed, we can do the walk of shame back to the house so we can throw the condom away.”

Lance briefly wondered if anyone had seen the car rocking and already knew they had been fucking. He smirked to himself, until Keith’s lips brushed his ear, hot breath making his toes curl.

“Next time, we won’t need a condom.”

Oh, hell yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments made that are not about this fic will be deleted, especially those asking about a story I deleted, ESPECIALLY when I have a privatter post about said deleted story in my profile and I state why in my FAQ in my nsfw blog. If you really cared about the fic, you would actually take the time to look rather than making a comment on a fic that has nothing to do with it.


	17. #47. meeting at a festival au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they asked for tunnel of love or kissing booth~ I went with kissing booth, but maaaan imma be sad if when i reopen my ask box, no one reasks for this prompt so i can do tunnel of love too... (I may just write it anyways whenever I have time LMAO)

“A kissing booth?”

Lance rubbed his chin as he saw the pink booth from where he stood, red kissmarks on the banner. He smirked as he walked alongside Hunk, who held cotton candy in his left hand. He quirked an eyebrow.

“I’m surprised they have one of those.”

“I’m surprised they didn’t hire me!” Lance carded his hand through his hair. “I would bring in all the business.”

The two of them approached the booth, mostly out of curiosity, but for Lance? He wanted to see who else they could have had that people could possibly want to kiss. He raised an eyebrow at the rather bored looking guy sitting at the booth. He could see why the guy was kissable, he guessed. He looked like he had nice lips, but overall? The guy wasn’t that cute! At least, not as cute as himself. Hmph!

The guy noticed them now, dropping his hand away from his chin and sitting up rimrod straight.

“So, how much are the kisses?” asked Lance, a teasing lit to his voice.

Lance couldn’t help but notice the little pink tongue that darted out, licking at that plump lower lip.

“Oh, uh, I’m just watching the booth while my friend breaks.”

“So you aren’t selling kisses?”

The guy squirmed, which only heightened Lance’s amusement. 

“Well, this is a kissing booth… if you really wanted one, I could, I guess…”

Lance leaned close to the booth. “I bet you aren’t a better kisser than me.”

The guy raised an eyebrow at that, which made Lance raise one right back - flattening the guy’s expression.

“A quarter for a cheek kiss, fifty for the lips, a dollar for a french kiss.”

Hunk’s eyes widened. “You guys do french kisses? Isn’t that a bit inappropriate for a fair?”

The guy shrugged. “Nyma got it approved by the staff.”

Lance slid a dollar bill toward the guy, who looked up at him. Lance smirked as the guy’s brows raised. Lance would be lying if he said he wasn’t just testing the guy here - as if he’d actually french kiss him. Ha! But when the guy took his money, Lance felt a little unsure now.

He wasn’t actually going to french kiss him, was he?

He got his answer. The guy tugged him by his collar - pushing their lips together. 

The first thing Lance noticed was the taste of artificial strawberry - chapstick. Beneath that, he made a note that guy’s lips were a little dry. At least they provided that chapstick, but beyond that - the guy’s lips felt nice on his, smooth and warm and then they moved and, oh, okay… he was a nice kisser - the soft pressure of lips against his, the feel of that magnetic pull that Lance always sought after with kisses - it was in this kiss and goddamn was it worth a dollar, hell, it was worth more than that.

And then, those lips were moving, opening and holy shit… he was actually french kissing him. The tongue that was now in Lance’s mouth was molten hot and moved against his seamlessly. Lance groaned into the kiss, pressing against the booth - putting more pressure in the kiss, earning a groan back. He swallowed it greedily, his jaw moved as the kiss seemed to intensify, a guttural groan coming from deep within as he worked on those lips, tongue roaming and fuck, Lance could feel the tingle of arousal beginning to pool within him.

“Keep it PG-13, guys.”

They broke the kiss with a wet smack, eyes reopening in surprise. Lance watched a blond girl flounce over - handing the guy a drink.

“You can go now, Keith - thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem.” muttered the guy now known as Keith. Lance licked his lips, watching the guy step away from the booth now, Lance continued to watch as he walked further away too - sipping on his lemonade shake-up.

Fuck, he wanted to taste that bittery-sweet drink on those lips and tongue now.

“So, for another dollar, you can get a frenchie out of me too.” said Nyma, her voice satiny. Lance looked at her and he thought about it - the girl was really cute and he liked girls just as much as he liked boys, but damn.

Damn.

“I’m out of money right now. Thanks anyways.”

Nyma didn’t take offense, especially since others were now curiously eyeing the booth.

“I can’t believe you kissed that guy.” said Hunk, eyes wide and brows high. “And with tongue!”

“Hey, it’s a kissing booth! What else are you supposed to do at it?”

“Yeah, but… wow.”

“What?”

Hunk shook his head, not responding to that as his phone vibrated. Lance watched his friend text away, he gnawed on his lips. “You know, you don’t have to stick with me, I know the real reason why you came was for Shay.”

“What! No, that’s not it!”

Lance rolled his eyes at the denial, Hunk was so obvious. “Dude, go meet up with her - I’ll be fine.”

It didn’t take too much more convincing and Hunk was on his way to meet up with his girlfriend. Lance shoved his hands in his pockets - the thought of a lemonaide-shakeup in his mind, more specifically the thought of it on someone’s tongue.

Fuck, he had to find that guy.

He walked around the fair, the smell of carnival food permeating through the air, the sounds of laughter and the soft music that played in the background made him feel at ease. He loved festivals, hell, he loved parties in general, but carnivals and festivals were always the best - an outdoor event that warmed not only his skin, but his soul. Even if some of it was overrated and overpriced.

He backtracked when he saw a familiar face - it was the guy!

Lance watched as he eyed a booth that was selling knick-knacks, just browsing obviously, sipping on that damn lemonade-shakeup. Fuck.

Lance wasn’t sure if he should approach or not… would it seem a little… stalkerish? He didn’t want to come off as one of those types, because he wasn’t! It was just, when else would he be able to meet this guy? He didn’t know him personally and the only thing he knew about him was his name was Keith apparently. 

Keith turned around and spotted him - his eyes widening and he slurped a little too hard on his lemonaide-shakep, putting himself through a coughing fit.

Lance resisted the urge to laugh. “Whoa, slow down there.”

Keith coughed one more time, wiping his mouth with sleeve. “Are you stalking me now?”

“What? No! My buddy went to find his girlfriend and I went stag, not like I was seeking you out.”

Keith’s brow quirked. “Uh, huh… was I that good of a kisser for you?”

Lance knew his cheeks had to be red as he scowled at the guy. But… he wasn’t wrong. This Keith guy smirked at him - the sight of those lips quirking deliciously made Lance stiffen up, in his shoulders and in his pants.

“Maybe.”

Why deny it, plus the truth made the guy’s eyes widen, surprise laced through his expression, it made Lance grin, but his grin was wiped off his face when the other tugged him the hand, dragging him away from there and to a more secluded area. Lance’s eyes grew heavy-lidded.

“Whoa this is kind of… mm!”

Keith’s lips were on his before could say anything else - pushing and pressing and then opening and god, the taste of the lemonade-shakeup on that tongue was as good as Lance thought it would be- bitter, sweet, and sexy.

The kiss broke for a moment, Keith’s eyes meeting his, they both breathed in each other’s breath, gazes holding for a moment and then their mouths melded again, Lance swallowing the soft sounds of Keith’s moans and tasting that sugary-lemon on his tongue, sucking greedily on it.

The sounds of their kissing, made Lance feel so damn hot - he needed more of this, more everything.

He broke the kiss sloppily, groaning. “Fuck, you’re good.”

Keith chuckled, “You too.”

They grew quiet, arms still wrapped around each other. Lance hadn’t imagined ever kissing some stranger at a carnival, hell, he hadn’t ever thought about pursuing more kisses with them either - yet here he was. And damn, he wanted more.

He swallowed. “Can I get your number?”

Keith’s lips quirked, pulling away from Lance, cocking a brow at him. “You just now want my phone number?”

Lance blushed. “Hey! At least I’m asking!”

Keith chuckled, motioning with his hand for Lance’s cell. Lance handed it over, watching Keith tap a couple of times before handing it back. Lance eyed the number. It looked legit, but to be safe, he sent a text.

Keith took out his phone and laughed at the kiss mark emoji on his screen, repocketing his phone and pulling Lance in for another kiss.

With the thought of more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who has not only sent requests in my tumblr ask box but has sent me encouraging words. I've never really considered myself an amazing writer, hell, I know I'm not one. I'm not saying that to fish for compliments either - it's fact. I'm untrained in ways others on this site might be. Some people on this site have beautiful writing - writing that I would expect to see when I open a best-selling book. My writing? Well, I think my writing is more like what you'd expect to see when you buy a $1.99-$3.99 amazon kindle book. But hey, a lot of my writing does take inspiration from those books that I buy from amazon and they are some of my absolute favorites, so maybe others are like me? Prefer the simplistic writing style of amazon kindle books rather than the best sellers? 
> 
> Anyways, I digress - Just, thank you. Thank you to everyone who has said my writing is worth while, that I have talent. It means the world to me because without writing? I'd feel a lot worse about myself than I already do.
> 
> So cheers!


End file.
